Destino
by ShTee24
Summary: Sakura es una estudiante de medicina reconocida y tiene una vida normal, sin embargo un desastre natural o tal vez... no tan natural, hace que su vida cambie y se de cuenta que las coincidencias no existen, que todo es obra del destino. NARUSAKU
1. Trouble

**Bien, esta es mi segunda historia NaruSaku. No se si ya habían leído "Amor Secreto" pero esa fue mi primera historia por si quieren leerla... **

**Pero bueno. Espero y les guste esta historia, empieza con algo de SasuSaku pero créanme que no es la pareja principal.**

**Espero sus opiniones.**

* * *

Los altos zapatos de Sakura repiqueteaban por el pasillo del edificio de departamentos en el que vivía. Tenía una entrevista de trabajo en el centro y ya se le estaba haciendo tarde, así que tomo el ascensor y bajo desde el decimonoveno piso hasta el lobby.

Eso de vivir sola era todo un lío, pero Sakura Haruno siempre había luchado por independizarse de sus padres y de todos, nunca le había gustado eso de depender de la demás gente, le gustaba sacar su dinero y pagar sus cuentas y demás con su propio sudor. Así que a la edad de los dieciocho ni más ni menos se fue de la casa y comenzó a pagar sus estudios ella sola.

Sabía que aquel edificio de departamentos no era el mejor, pero era más pasable que el primero. Había tenido que soportar horribles goteras, un baño que no dejaba de oler horrible por más que lo lavara, había tenido que dormir en un colchón y hacer tarea en el suelo. Pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo y se consiguió un mejor trabajo, pudo comprar más muebles y vivir más o menos bien. Sakura vivió por dos años ahí, hasta que junto lo suficiente como para comprar un departamento en una zona media-alta, donde se sentía a gusto.

Aunque podría decirse que más que solo "a gusto". Toparse con la negra mirada del vecino que vivía al frente se estaba volviendo aún más placentero que una copa de vino tinto al final del día o un buen libro de lectura.

Sakura alzo la mano para parar un taxi. Sonrió abochornada al ver que un taxi se detenía casi al instante, se subió a él y le dio las indicaciones.

-Hoy parece ser uno de los días más calurosos de todo Japón, señorita-Decía el conductor mientras Sakura optaba por recoger su largo cabello rosado en una coleta alta, dejando algunos cabellos largos surcando su rostro.

-Si ¿Verdad? Odio el calor-Dijo Sakura haciéndose aire con la mano. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sentía que el sudor no tardaba mucho en presentarse, y tenía una entrevista en un lugar importante.

La chica abrió la ventana y se dio cuenta que el aire que entraba al auto era caliente, así que la cerro.

-¿No tiene aire acondicionado?-Pregunto Sakura.

-No… Lo siento señorita.

Sakura trato de calmarse y miro por la ventana. Tal vez si pensaba en otra cosa, el calor se le olvidaría y dejaría de sudar.

Sakura estudiaba medicina en una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de Tokio, tenía una beca de más de la mitad del porcentaje de la colegiatura. No conocía lo que era reprobar una materia ya que llevaba las mejores calificaciones de casi toda la población estudiantil de medicina y se había ganado tanto la simpatía tanto como el odio de varios compañeros. La Haruno, siendo bonita, tenía a algunos chicos tras de ella, pero ella nunca se había enamorado de ninguno, hasta que conoció a Sasuke.

Su vecino.

No tenían una relación formal, pero por primera vez en su vida se conformaba con que Sasuke tocara a su puerta de vez en cuando, le pidiera una taza de té y terminaran haciendo el amor hasta cansarse.

Sakura nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle a Sasuke a donde iban con aquellos besos furiosos, porque tenía tanto miedo de asustarlo y que jamás volviera a sentir su piel deslizarse sobre la suya. Le daba tanto, pero tanto miedo perderlo que prefería solo escucharlo dormir plácidamente después de haber hecho el amor como un par de locos.

Sasuke era serio, tenía una mirada que podía congelar a cualquiera y una piel suave. Nunca lo había visto sonreír abiertamente pero se conformaba con aquella sonrisa de medio lado que siempre le mostraba cuando comenzaba a quitarle la ropa. En realidad no sabía mucho sobre él, solo sabía que estudiaba algo sobre empresas y que tenía una pitón como mascota. A ella no le gustaba agobiarlo con preguntas porque siempre que trataba de saber más de él, tomaba un semblante extraño, le daba la espalda mientras fruncía el ceño, se iba y no volvía hasta después de varios días.

-Aquí estamos señorita, empresas Uchiha-Dijo el conductor. Sakura sonrió y le pago.

La pelirrosa se bajó del taxi y camino hasta el enorme edificio. El empleo era el ser la asistenta personal de uno de las cabeceras de la empresa, pero la paga era fenomenal y por más extraño que pareciera no requería estar ahí nada más que tres veces a la semana.

Sakura entro al edificio y se encontró en un gran vestíbulo, frente a ella había tres secretarias atendiendo llamadas, y la gente pasaba de un lado a otro hablando entre sí o por teléfono. Ella iba vestida con una falda ajustada que le llegaba hasta dos dedos arriba de la rodilla de color azul marino y una blusa de botones color blanco, llevaba un saco que hacía juego con su falda pero hacía tanto calor que lo dejo llevaba en su brazo al lado de su bolso color negro. Llego a donde estaba una de las secretarias y le pregunto sobre la entrevista, ella le sonrió amable y le dio indicaciones para llegar.

Entro a uno de los elevadores ahora que sabía que era en el último piso y junto con varias personas, sintió el aire acondicionado. Entrecerró un poco los ojos sintiendo el aire fresco en su cuero cabelludo y en su rostro al fin. Las personas que iban en el elevador hablaban sobre cosas del trabajo y como la habían pasado el fin de semana, mientras Sakura se daba ánimos mentalmente. En aquellos momentos se encontraba de vacaciones de la universidad, después de un año entero sin vacaciones, ese año decidió darse un pequeño respiro de dos meses.

Al llegar al piso, tomo una postura erguida y camino a paso firme hasta la pequeña sala donde la habían citado. La puerta estaba abierta y se dio cuenta que tenía bastante competencia, había al menos diez chicas más que ella.

Trato de verse serena mientras todas las miradas de las chicas se clavaban en ella y tomo asiento al lado de una de ellas. Ninguna hablaba.

Sakura era una persona sociable, amable y hasta sonriente. Pero su genio era lo que mantenía a toda la gente al margen, su temperamento era de los peores que las personas podían conocer jamás, si la hacían enfadar o hacían algo que a ella le parecía que iba en contra de sus principios. La pelirrosa había estado en varios equipos de deportes, desde niña le gustaba ensuciarse y jugar futbol, pero a la edad de los trece le tomo un gusto especial a las artes marciales y al _kick boxing_.

Aunque odiara recordarlo con toda su alma, siempre fue el blanco de miles de ofensas y de golpes a lo largo de su infancia. Ella sabía más que nadie que la gente odiaba todo lo que no podían comprender o que simplemente era diferente, así que ella, naciendo con cabello rosa era diferente y la gente no comprendía porque.

La familia Haruno no era toda de cabello rosado, de hecho era una cada varias generaciones y justo a Sakura le toco ser la elegida para portar el cabello rosado.

Era una anomalía que los doctores no lograban comprender, ya que los pigmentos que encontraban en su cabello eran normales, no tenían ninguna falla y no causaba nada malo, pero era muy extraño. Sakura siempre fue el blanco de burlas de todos los niños de su generación, le lanzaban bolas de papel, le decían cosas hirientes y algunas veces hasta llegaba a casa con un ojo morado. Había estado sola casi la mayor parte del tiempo, siendo hija única. Hasta que conoció a Ino Yamanaka, una niña que entro a mitad de año en cuarto año de primaria.

A Ino no le gustaba nada la manera en la que la trataban, así que por primera vez en su vida, Sakura fue defendida y consiguió una amiga.

-Sakura Haruno-Pregunto una mujer atrayendo la atención de la chica, Sakura alzo la mano y se levantó del asiento, de nuevo todas las chicas del lugar la voltearon a mirar-Es su turno.

Sakura hizo una pequeña reverencia y se acercó hasta ella, la mujer le abrió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-Tu eres Sakura Haruno…-Dijo un hombre con una voz grave, miraba atento una hoja mientras mordía un poco una pluma, luego levanto la mirada y ambos se sorprendieron. El chico era casi idéntico a Sasuke, su vecino, con el que tenía sexo desenfrenado varias veces a la semana y del cual estaba enamorada, así que le robo el aliento. Sin embargo, aquel hombre se veía más grande y su cabello era aún más largo que el de Sasuke. Tenía la piel un poco más bronceada que su vecino y unas pestañas un poco más rizadas.

-¡Vaya! ¡Pero qué bien te va ese nombre con el cabello que tienes!-Dijo alzando las cejas, luego le alzo la mano y le mostro una sonrisa.

-Gracias-Dijo Sakura tomando su mano.

-Muy bien, toma haciendo Sakura-Dijo amablemente indicándole un asiento frente a él-Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi.

Ella lo acepto y sonrió un poco.

-Usted ya sabe el mío-Dijo Sakura alzando una ceja, a lo que Itachi le sonrió un poco y asintió.

-Muy bien…-Volvió a decir leyendo su hoja-Tienes bastante experiencia con las computadoras, sabes hablar el inglés al cien por ciento ¡Wow!-Dijo volviendo su mirada hacia ella-Eres una cerebrito-Dijo alzando las cejas.

Odiaba que la gente la llamara de esa manera, pero estaba en una entrevista así que solo sonrió sin mostrar los dientes.

-Me gusta mucho tu curriculum-Dijo asintiendo-Pero dime, ¿Por qué quieres trabajar aquí?-Pregunto juntando sus manos.

-Para ganar dinero y pagar mis estudios-Dijo ella, haciendo que Itachi soltara una carcajada.

-Muy directa, excelente-Dijo anotando algo sobre su hoja-¿Tienes pareja?

Ella parpadeo algunas veces. En todas las entrevistas preguntaban aquello, si tenías hijos, pareja, familia trabajando ahí y demás, pero en realidad no sabía que contestar. Sasuke y ella no eran novios formales, de hecho no estaba segura de que fueran algo más que personas que disfrutan el sexo… Aunque ella si sentía algo por él.

Aquella pregunta despertó en ella una sensación de malestar. Ni siquiera estaba segura de ser su amiga. Sasuke nunca la buscaba para algo más que sexo o algunos besos apasionados. Nunca habían salido, nunca habían comido juntos y jamás se habían dicho algo como "Me gustas" o "Te quiero" ni mucho menos "Te amo".

-¿Difícil de explicar?-Pregunto alzando una ceja, Sakura lo miro algo sorprendida e Itachi suspiro-Todos llegamos a tener algo así… Ya sabes cuando no estas segura en qué punto estar con tu pareja y eso. Pero no te preocupes, solo quería saber para seguir el protocolo, pero si quieres puedo saltarlo…

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-No importa Uchiha-San, estoy soltera.

Itachi asintió y anoto algo más.

-¿No tienes hijos?

A Sakura siempre le sorprendía cuando le preguntaban aquello, pero sabía que había muchas chicas de su edad con hijos buscando trabajo.

-No.

Itachi volvió a anotar algo mientras asentía y la miro.

-¿Qué harías si te dijera que quiero acostarme contigo?

Sakura frunció el ceño y abrió un poco la boca. Muy bien, necesitaba el trabajo pero no era ninguna arrastrada.

-Yo solo vine aquí por trabajo, Uchiha-San, y si este es el ambiente de trabajo que existe en las empresas Uchiha, no lo quiero-Dijo temblando de rabia, debía de controlarse y no ser tan grosera, así que tomo su bolso y su saco para irse de ahí.

-¡Tranquila!-Dijo Itachi divertido. Sakura se volteo hacia el alzando una ceja enfadada.

-¿Cree que soy un chiste?-Pregunto apuntándolo con el dedo índice-Yo puedo romper cada hueso de su cuerpo si me lo propongo-Dijo roja del coraje.

Aquello no asusto ni un poco al Uchiha, sino que lo hizo reír aún más.

-Estas contratada-Dijo dejándose caer en su silla-Tu serás mi nueva asistenta, comienzas la próxima semana-Dijo volviendo a tomar la pluma para anotar algo en una hoja.

Sakura se quedó ahí, petrificada, aún lo apuntaba con la boca medio abierta. Luego se relajó un poco y lo miro con sospecha.

-¿Y esa pregunta qué?-Pregunto ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Me gusta que mis empleadas tengan personalidad, no me gusta tener robots ni tampoco mujerzuelas y veo que tú no eres ninguna de las dos-Le dijo sonriendo sin mostrar los dientes-Ahora puedes retirarte.

Sakura sonrió un poco, aún estaba algo anonadada, pero logro hacer una pequeña reverencia antes de irse.

Al salir del enorme edificio saco su celular del bolso y le marco a Ino.

-¡Dime que conseguiste el empleo!-Casi grito por el otro lado la voz de su amiga.

-Sí, pero fue demasiado extraño… ¿Te parece si vamos al puesto de comida del parque?-Pregunto Sakura comenzando a alzar la mano para pedir un taxi.

-Sip-Dijo Ino-Te espero en la banca de siempre, besos-Dijo su amiga colgando el teléfono. Sakura metió su teléfono celular al bolso y se acercó al taxi que esperaba a ser abordado por ella.

Necesitaba un auto. Odiaba andar en metro y en taxi.

Volteo el rostro hacía el enorme edificio de la empresa Uchiha y recordó a Itachi Uchiha. Se parecía mucho a Sasuke, su cabello y ojos negro carbón, la forma de su rostro… Pero debía de ser una coincidencia, porque si Sasuke fuera pariente de los Uchiha estaría ahogándose en dinero y no viviría en el lugar en donde vive ahora. Removió de su cabeza aquella idea y trato de relajarse, había conseguido el empleo.

Mientras Sakura se hacía un poco de aire con la mano, el taxista conducía el auto de una manera eficaz, llegando así a su destino en menos de diez minutos. La pelirosada se bajó del taxi después de pagar y se aliso la falda, y miro hacia el cielo.

-Demonios-Susurró. El sol brillaba más que nunca y el calor que estaba haciendo era increíble para ser las diez y media de la mañana.

A medida que caminaba por el parque para llegar a la banca donde se encontraría con Ino, se desabotono dos botones de la blusa, al llegar se sentó en la banca y espero a su rubia amiga, quien no tardó mucho en llegar, ya que no vivía muy lejos de ahí.

-¿Disfrutando del sol?-Pregunto la rubia.

Sakura rodo los ojos.

-¿Por qué demonios está haciendo tanto calor? Siento que estoy a punto de derretirme.

Ino se sentó a su lado y la miro con sus grandes ojos color azul.

-Es horrible. Han pronosticado este como el día más caluroso que Japón ha tenido nunca.

-Todo gracias a la contaminación-Dijo Sakura sacando un pañuelo del su bolso para secarse el sudor de la frente-Mejor vamos a desayunar a algún lugar que haya aire acondicionado.

Ino se rio.

-Y te quejas de la contaminación. Vamos a comprar los emparedados ya, que muero de hambre y mi turno está por comenzar.

Ino, usaba una coleta muy alta en la cabeza e iba vestida con una blusa de botones, una falda ceñida y unos zapatos de un tacón pequeño. Todo blanco. Ella estudiaba enfermería y ya había comenzado las prácticas, así que casi todos los días tenía que ir a un hospital a ejercer un turno de cuatro horas en el que cuidaba y atendía a los enfermos.

-Me encanta cuando vistes de esta manera. Con falda que deja ver esas hermosas caderas y par de piernas, y no con tus malditos vaqueros-Parloteo mirando un poco al cielo, pero al ver que Sakura no le decía que cerrara la boca, sintió que algo andaba mal.

-¿Paso algo con Sasuke?-Pregunto Ino mirando a Sakura de perfil mientras caminaban.

Sakura ladeo la cabeza. Ino siempre había tenido aquella intuición femenina doscientos por ciento más aguda que cualquier mujer que ella haya conocido jamás. Siempre podía determinar sin querer, que era lo que la tenía mal o en lo que estaba pensando. A veces asustaba un poco a las personas, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Es solo que ahora… Me di cuenta de que no se nada sobre él y que ni siquiera sé si somos amigos.

La Yamanaka frunció los labios un poco.

-Yo estoy más que en contra de que salgas con él y lo sabes. Me parece bastante egoísta y oscuro… Además siento que se aprovecha de ti.

Sakura se rio.

-¿De qué manera?-Pregunto divertida, Sasuke jamás se aprovecharía de ella, nunca le había pedido algo… nunca le había pedido nada que no fuera una taza de té.

-Se aprovecha porque eres buena. Siento que es como una sanguijuela que está absorbiendo todo tu cariño y felicidad, siento como si… no se es extraño-Dijo negando con la cabeza y mirando al suelo.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos mientras ella le decía todo aquello. Ino siempre se alegraba cuando había un hombre en su vida porque quería que ella sintiera el amor, pero con Sasuke era diferente, su mejor amiga se mostraba muy reacia desde que le había mencionado su nombre.

Su rubia amiga tenía mucha experiencia con los hombres. Había tenido varios novios y experiencias sexuales, ya que era muy hermosa. Ino Yamanaka siempre había tenido el cabello largo, lacio y rubio, su rostro era delgado y fino, con una nariz respingada, unos brillantes ojos azules, un par de labios carnosos y una sonrisa encantadora. Siempre había sido juguetona y risueña, hablaba mucho y le encantaba comprar ropa. Era demasiado femenina, tanto que a veces se dedicaba todo el día en molestar a Sakura porque usaba ropa de _GAP_.

-_En esa tienda hay algunas cosas lindas, pero te prometo que si entras a Forever 21 y a Zara, quedaras deslumbrante_-Decía mientras la veía sentada en el sillón con una par de pantaloncillos de deporte y una sudadera holgada.

Ino, como ya lo había mencionado, tenía mucha experiencia con los hombres. Pero eso no la convertía en una mujerzuela. Sakura, aunque no le gustara en lo absoluto, dependía bastante de Ino. Podría decirse que era su único soporte.

Los padres de Sakura nunca le habían puesto mucha atención, ya que se la pasaban trabajando todo el día y la pelirrosa se la pasaba sola en su casa. Ellos nunca se dieron cuenta de los golpes y las burlas que ella recibía en la escuela. Terminaban tan cansados que no había mucho tiempo para hablar. Sakura sufría bastante al no ser escuchada ni por sus padres, pero con el tiempo ya se había acostumbrado a saludar a sus padres en las mañanas que su madre le preparaba el desayuno rápidamente, en recibir un beso en la frente todos los días y no volverlos a ver hasta las nueve que llegaban de trabajar.

Ella no los culpaba de nada, siempre les agradeció que trabajaran tan duro por ella. Pero nunca formaron una relación padre-hijo.

Ino llego a su vida para hacerla divertida y ayudarla a crecer. La ayudo a enfrentar a las personas que la golpeaban, y gracias e ella conoció las artes marciales, ella la escuchaba y le daba ánimos de seguir.

-Hablare con él-Dijo Sakura al llegar al puesto de comida. Ino la miro y le sonrió, a lo que ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ambas pidieron un emparedado y un refresco, y se lo llevaron a la misma banca en la que habían quedado de verse. Aquella banca no tenía nada de especial, era igual que todas las demás bancas pero por alguna razón siempre se sentaban ahí.

Ese parque era el parque más grande de todo Tokio, lo habían llamado Konoha porque estaba lleno de frondosos árboles de todo tipo. Sakura e Ino siempre iban a jugar en aquel parque cuando eran niñas, llevaban bicicletas y jugaban con varios niños.

-Adoro este parque-Decía Ino mientras le daba el ultimo mordisco a su desayuno.

Sakura asintió mientras se limpiaba las comisuras de los labios. Siempre olía a tierra mojada y era más fresco que el resto de la ciudad, pero especialmente ese día no.

La pelirrosa se relajó un poco y cerró los ojos, una ligera brisa de aire movió las hojas de los árboles, llevando consigo el olor a sus hojas. Pero estaba caliente, así que los abrió irritada y su mirada enfoco sin querer a un rubio. Estaba de pie a unos metros de ella, tenía unas flores en sus manos y se veía que repasaba en voz baja lo que iba a decir. Parecía algo torpe.

Su cabello estaba desordenado, llevaba una simple playera naranja con unos jeans y unos tenis _converse_ negros. Se veía notablemente nervioso.

Sakura le dio un codazo a Ino.

-Mira a aquel pobre tipo. Creo que se le va a declarar a alguien-Dijo Sakura en voz baja.

Ino lo miro y sonrió de medio lado, un poco burlona.

-Quiero ver que le diga que no-Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Sakura la miro.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero ver su reacción, ósea, es muy fácil decir que sí. Ella se tapara la boca y lo mirara a la cara, luego asentirá y el sonreirá, después él la abrazara y la levantara por los aires donde se juntaran en un beso y ¡Puaj! Quiero ver si el llora.

Sakura se rio y ambas voltearon a mirarlo. Mientras el chico rubio movía las manos mientras decía algunas cosas que ellas no escuchaban, Sakura sintió por el rabillo del ojo, algo extraño moverse fugazmente a su lado. Volteo rápidamente y no vio nada.

Frunció el ceño y miro hacía ambos lados de su flanco izquierdo. No había mucha gente en el parque aquella mañana, solo algunos deportistas y demás… Así que podía jurar que había visto algo. Se dio por vencida al no ver nada por ningún lado y cuando se iba a voltear a ver al rubio, su vista volvió a captar algo. Pero esta vez no fue muy agradable.

Su boca se abrió un poco y se quedó helada.

-Demonios, el chico tiene buen gusto, la chica es preciosa-Dijo Ino, pero Sakura no miraba a la hermosa pelinegra que acababa de llegar al lado del rubio.

La pelirrosa miro como de entre los arboles Sasuke salía tomado de las manos con una pelirroja. Sakura no escuchaba a Ino, ni nada, solo veía a su vecino caminar al lado de aquella mujer de piernas largas que tomaba su mano y hablaba cómodamente. El siempre serio, mirando al frente, pareció no notarla en lo absoluto.

-¿Sakura?-Pregunto Ino mirándola, y al ver que su mirada estaba fija en un lugar, ella deseo saber que era, así que volteo hacia el mismo lugar que ella.

-¡Hijo de…!-Pero antes de que Ino pudiera terminar la frase, antes de que el rubio que se encontraba al frente sacara las flores que se encontraban en su espalda a la chica pelinegra, un temblor se hizo presente.

Ino grito y Sakura la cogió de la mano, ambas se levantaron de la banca y miraron para todos lados. En realidad lo veían todo moverse y no sabían que hacer, así que comenzaron a correr hacía las canchas de futbol. Debían alejarse de las cosas que pudieran caerse.

-¡Corre Sakura!-Gritaba Ino que iba un poco más adelantada que ella y la tenía que jalar un poco.

-¡Tal vez si tuviera zapatos de humano podría!-Grito Sakura enfadada.

-¡No hay tiempo para tus sarcasmos y haz un esfuerzo!

La pelirrosa se quitó ambos tacones y se quedó algo helada, la tierra se estaba partiendo.

-¡Corre Ino!-Le grito temblando, a lo que la rubia le hizo caso y ambas corrieron tomadas de la mano a la misma velocidad. Escuchaban los gritos de personas, y los lloriqueos de otras, la tierra se movía bajo sus pies y se tambaleaban un poco al no poder mantener el equilibrio. El sonido del sismo era ensordecedor. Sakura e Ino corrían a toda velocidad, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y a Sakura ya le quemaba la garganta, el cabello de Ino se desato del moño y volaba libremente por los aires mientras corrían.

Casi al llegar a los campos de futbol, Ino tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo. Sakura la ayudo a levantarse y volvieron a comenzar a correr. Justo al llegar a los campos de futbol rápido, el sismo termino tan abruptamente como había comenzado.

Ambas se miraron. El blanco uniforme de Ino estaba sucio, y se había rasgado una rodilla por la cual corría un hilillo de sangre, se había quemado una de las palmas de la mano y su cabello estaba hecho una maraña. Ambas hiperventilaban, sudaban, estaban temblando, y se miraban al rostro atónitas.

-Al parecer no somos las únicas que pensaron en el campo de futbol-Dijo Ino mirando hacia todos lados, había algo de gente ahí cuando llegaron, pero no dejaba de llegar más.

-El sismo fue muy fuerte Ino. La tierra se cuarteo-Dijo Sakura dándole una liga a Ino para que se tomara el cabello de nuevo-Yo vi cuando se cuarteo-Dijo alzando las cejas-Fue escalofriante.

Ino asintió mientras se tomaba el largo cabello en una coleta.

-Ya no supe que si la chica rechazo al rubio o no-Dijo Ino suspirando mientras volteaba hacía ambos lados despreocupada. Luego entro en cuenta del último evento que había sucedido antes del sismo y miro a Sakura apenada.

La pelirrosa se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia otro lado. No quería hablar de eso.

Las sirenas de las ambulancias y de los bomberos se hicieron presentes al cabo de unos segundos. Y ellas se quedaron ahí de pie.

-Creo que es mejor que nos quedemos aquí… Por las réplicas y eso-Dijo Sakura algo incomoda.

Ino asintió. Luego chasqueo la lengua y se tapó el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Sakura.

-¡Deje mi bolso _Channel_ en la banca!-Grito apuntando con la mano en dirección a la banca.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

-Eres tan tonta-Susurro.

-¡No soy tonta! ¡Esa bolsa es muy cara!

Sakura solo rodo los ojos y sintió un dolor punzante en un pie.

Se quejó un poco y miro la planta de su pie. Había sangre en ella.

-Creo que me corte con algo-Dijo Sakura recargándose en Ino mientras miraba su pie.

-Debería de curarte eso… Se infectara-Dijo la rubia.

Sakura asintió. Pero debían de quedarse ahí por lo menos unos diez minutos más.

La gente que se encontraba ahí llamaba por teléfono celular y mandaba mensajes, y tal vez ella lo haría también si tuviera su celular con ella.

Bien, otra razón para odiar los bolsos de mano, ella siempre usaba bolsas que se colgaban en diagonal en su torso y eran prácticas, siempre tenía todo a la mano. Pero con esas malditas bolsas de mano, siempre se le olvidaban en los restaurantes y en el taxi, siempre tenía que volver por ellas.

Ino comenzó a espolvorear su falda.

-Tienes hojas en el cabello-Le dijo la rubia a Sakura irguiéndose.

Sakura hundió sus dedos en el cabello y lo espolvoreo, salieron algunas hojas y supuso que su cabello también estaría enmarañado.

Todo el jaleo pasó rápido. Las personas que se encontraban ahí se esparcieron y ambas los imitaron, Ino tuvo que rogar a Sakura para pasar por su bolso, el cual encontró intacto en la banca. La pelirrosa tomo un taxi a su edificio de departamentos, Ino quería curarle el pie antes de que otra cosa sucediera, pero por alguna razón ambas se sentían cansadas. Como si acabaran de realizar el trabajo más duro de sus vidas, como si su energía de pronto fuera drenada.

Descalza miro el gran edificio. El calor del día por alguna razón se había ido también, miro hacía ambos lados, casi no había gente en las calles, así que sin más entro a su edificio y antes de presionar el botón de su piso, Sasuke entro al edificio por las puertas. Estaba polvoriento y tenía un raspón en el rostro.

Sakura dudo en presionar o no el botón, pero Sasuke la miro y se congelo. Entro al ascensor y presiono el botón que la pelirrosa debió de haber presionado.

El pelinegro la miro de pies a cabeza.

-¿Tú también estuviste cerca del sismo?-Pregunto cuando las puertas se cerraron.

Sakura lo miro y asintió lentamente.

-Justo en el epicentro-Dijo Sakura tajante, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿En el parque?-Pregunto Sasuke.

-Sí. Justo ahí-Dijo ella tomando una postura algo agresiva.

Sasuke no trato de sacarle más platica. De seguro estaba cansada y se veía algo enfadada, él también lo estaba, odiaba salir con su novia Karin y que ella se pusiera de fastidiosa, y lo peor de todo el bendito sismo. Miro a la pelirrosa a su lado, bajita y con una nariz respingada.

Con ella, se sentía mejor. Pero cuando no le hablaba ni le preguntaba nada sobre su pasado.

Justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron Sakura salió de el a paso firme, y Sasuke detrás de ella. El pelinegro nunca la había visto tomar esa postura con él, jamás la había visto fruncir el ceño de esa manera y darle la espalda. Cosa que lo enfado un poco.

Así que la tomo suavemente de la mano y la jalo hacía el con un poco de fuerza.

La pelirrosa se topó con el pecho de Sasuke y le miro el rostro.

-Yo opino que deberíamos de tomar una taza de té-Dijo sonriendo de medio lado. Eso siempre la ponía de buen humor.

Sakura lo miro con una expresión sorprendida, que justo al instante cambio por una furiosa.

-Suéltame, idiota-Dijo alejándose de él-No me hables hasta que estés dispuesto a decirme quien carajo eres-Le dijo apuntándolo al rostro.

Era algo cómico que una personita tan pequeña y menuda amenazara a alguien tan imponente como Sasuke, siendo el alto y de buen porte.

Dicho aquello se dio media vuelta y camino hasta su puerta, la cual abrió con sus llaves y entro dando un portazo. Lanzo su bolso y se sirvió un vaso de agua.

Sasuke era como el _bonus_ del día. Tenía que topárselo justo después de que aquel sismo ocurriera.

Apenas eran las doce y media y ya le parecía que odiaba aquel día. Tomo el vaso de agua rápidamente y lo estrello contra la mesa con coraje.

¿Quién creía que era ese estúpido Sasuke?

Sakura camino hasta su baño y se dio una ducha. Donde no pudo contener las ganas de llorar.

Salió de la ducha aún más cansada que antes y entro a su habitación. Donde había una cama matrimonial con una colcha de color crema, a los lados había unas pequeñas cómodas donde guardaba ropa interior y algunos útiles de la escuela. Tenía un escritorio blanco con una _laptop_ encima y una lámpara, justo al lado de una ventana. Las paredes de su habitación estaban pintadas de un sobrio color blanco, pero había sabido decorarlas con varias fotos de sus amigos y cuadros pintados por artistas no tan conocidos.

Con la toalla enrollada en su cabello y una bata de color rosa pálido, se dejó caer en su cama.

Sentía los ojos irritados y aun podía sentir la tierra moverse bajo su cuerpo. Estaba asustada, pero se sentía tan exhausta…

La pelirrosa de pronto se encontró en un campo de batalla. El olor a muerte reinaba por todo el lugar, el aire caliente y la tierra se adhería a su piel.

Miro a su alrededor y se encontró con varias personas vestidas con chalecos de color verde militar y con bandas de color rojas atadas a sus frentes. Tenía una palabra en _kanji_ "忍"

-¿Shinobi?-Pregunto en voz alta, pero al enfocar mejor la mirada se dio cuenta que todos tenían un aura de color roja rodeándolos, se tapó la boca de la sorpresa y se dio cuenta de que ella también la tenía.

-¡Ahí viene de nuevo!-Grito una persona alzando la mano hacía al frente. Sakura alzo la mirada y se topó con un enorme monstruo con varios brazos atacando a todos frente a ella.

Le pelirrosa soltó un grito, pero se escuchó sordo, el sonido de las manos impactarse contra el suelo y contra las personas que trataban de pelear contra él, era aún más fuerte que su grito.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto casi sin aliento. De pronto una rubia apareció a su lado.

-¿Quién está usando el _mokuton_?

Sakura la miro sin entender ¿Qué carajo era el _mokuton_…?

Se miró las manos, llenas de tierra y sangre seca, se tocó el rostro, se sentía normal, como siempre, luego se miró el cuerpo. Tenía la misma vestimenta que los demás.

Una persona comenzó a hacer algo extraño con las manos y logro contrarrestar un poco los ataques del enorme monstruo. Sintió dentro de ella un extraño sentimiento de felicidad mezclada con orgullo y estuvo a punto de alzar el brazo y gritar de felicidad.

-¡Nunca subestimes al tercero!-Grito alguien detrás de ella.

La rubia que se encontraba a su lado se hinco y una chica de cabello marrón estaba junto a ella. Se sentía cansada, sentía que le faltaban las fuerzas, algo andaba mal.

-¡Es Gaara-Sama!

Sakura alzo la mirada y vio a un chico pelirrojo volar sobre una nube de lo que parecía ser arena. Llevaba consigo a una persona. Entonces bajo justo frente a ella y pudo ver a un chico rubio con marcas en el rostro.

-¡Naruto!-Aquel nombre se le escapó de los labios sin siquiera saberlo y sintió que el corazón se le oprimió.

De pronto abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama rápidamente. Había sido un sueño.


	2. Situations

**Hola! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir el segundo, pero esta semana fué la "Semana odontologica" de mi facultad y me la pase en conferencias y blablabla... Es un poco corto porque ahorita me encuentro con bastante tarea y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, pero quise subirlo para que no me odiaran y tuvieran un poco que leer :)**

**Gracias por los reviews! Espero más opiniones! **

**Sht**

* * *

-No me gusta para nada _Kesha-_Dijo Sakura sentada en una mesa, mientras Ino la jaloneaba para ir a bailar a la pista de baile.

-¡Vamos frentesota! Tienes que bailar conmigo esa canción-Decía la rubia obligando a Sakura a levantarse de la mesa. La pelirosada termino por bailar con ella en el centro de la pista aquella canción que le parecía estúpida.

Ino cantaba la letra de la canción a la perfección mientras movía las caderas y su cabello se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

La rubia quería salir para sacar las malas vibras que Sakura tenía con lo sucedido con Sasuke y el sismo. Habían pasado cuatro días y la pelirrosa tenía un horrible mal humor, no se levantaba de la cama nada más que para comer e ir al baño, se la pasaba leyendo thrillers de _Stephen King_ y tomando té de manzanilla. Ino la había encontrado con un enorme chongo casi en la frente para que su cabello no le estorbara, con una sudadera muy grande de color gris y un par de cómodos _leggings_ negros con un calcetín rosado y otro amarillo.

Sakura no estaba en depresión, o de eso era de lo que quería convencerse a sí misma.

-Vamos Sakura, mueve esas caderas-Decía Ino a modo de regaño.

Pero Sakura no bailaba muy bien. Se balanceaba un poco y trataba de copiar un poco a Ino, la reina de la fiesta, pero no lo hacía tan bien como ella. La pelirrosa prefería estar un bar donde tocaran música de _Cream_ o _Elvis Costello_, ya que no era muy aficionada de la música moderna.

El largo y lacio cabello de Sakura estaba tomado en una coleta y casi no había puesto empeño en su rostro, solo un poco de _mascara_, rubor en las mejillas y un labial rojo que Ino la había casi obligado a usar. Estaba vestida con un vestido negro que le quedaba demasiado corto y apretujaba el poco busto que tenía, a cada rato tenía que estar subiendo el vestido del escote y bajándolo de las piernas.

Era de Ino.

Siempre se preguntaba como lo usaba, si la rubia era más alta que ella y a Sakura le quedaba muy corto.

-Deja de moverte el vestido-Dijo Ino tomando sus manos y bajándolas. Sakura bufo y de pronto sintió como alguien se pegaba a su cuerpo por detrás. Dio un respingo y se volteo.

Era un chico de sonrisa amplia y ojos almendrados.

-Hola-Susurro a su oído, pasando una mano por su espalda baja y atrayéndola un poco hacía el.

Sakura le sonrió nerviosamente y comenzaron a bailar juntos. La pelirrosa sentía que no estaba bien lo que hacía, sentía una extraña sensación de malestar, aun cuando el chico con el que bailaba era apuesto e Ino le levantaba el pulgar cada que podía. La mirada coqueta del chico la miraba al rostro y le sonreía cuando ella levantaba la mirada, sus dedos jugueteaban con sus brazos y cada vez la pegaba más a él.

Ni siquiera sabía su nombre y aquello le producía un malestar aun peor.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Pregunto Sakura acercándose a su oído.

Él la atrajo con su mano hasta su rostro y la beso. Sakura sintió la lengua del chico entrar a su boca descaradamente, tenía un sabor a _vodka_ barato y no era para nada agradable, sus labios acapararon los suyos y la mano que se encontraba en su nuca la aplastaba contra su rostro con bastante rudeza.

La pelirrosa sintió un extraño sentimiento de furia en su interior. Bueno, era normal que Sakura se enfadara mucho, pero podía sentir un extraño escozor en su cuerpo, como fuego recorriendo sus venas.

Con el ceño muy fruncido, apretó un puño y sintió que el escozor que anteriormente había sentido en todo su cuerpo se acumuló en él, sin pensarlo alzo el brazo con el puño cerrado y le propino un tremendo golpe en el rostro.

Todo fue un desastre.

Sakura esperaba que el chico la soltara y se balanceara hacía atrás un poco, más sin embargo, el chico había sido lanzado hasta la pared y se había desmayado tras haber golpeado la pared con la cabeza.

Ino se quedó petrificada viendo la escena, Sakura había lanzado al chico a más de siete metros de distancia y todos los presentes alternaban la mirada entre el chico desmayado y Sakura, quien estaba ahí tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

La rubia dio un paso hacia Sakura para llevársela de ahí, pero al parecer ella reaccionó antes de que Ino pudiese tocarla y salió corriendo del lugar. La gente se alejó de ella cuando pasó a su lado e Ino salió corriendo tras de ella.

Sakura salió del club hiperventilando y miro hacía ambos lados de la calle. La gente la miraba extraño porque estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar y sus hombros se movían de arriba hacia abajo bruscamente. Opto por caminar hasta el borde de la calle y alzo una temblorosa mano para que un taxi se detuviera.

Ino salió destapada por las puertas del lugar y vio a Sakura ahí de pie con los brazos cruzados tratando de no temblar.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-Pregunto casi sin aliento.

Sakura no dijo nada. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de los autos pasar de un lado a otro y las voces de la gente que pasaba a su lado.

-¡Sakura! ¡Respóndeme!-Grito Ino acercándose hacía ella.

La pelirosada se volteo con el ceño fruncido y con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

-¡No se Ino! ¡No sé qué paso! ¡Solo quiero irme a casa!-Grito Sakura alzando la mano al taxi que acababa de pararse a su lado. La rubia tenía ambas manos en el pecho hechas un puño, el rostro de Sakura se había puesto justo como cuando eran niñas y los demás le lanzaban bolas de papel en receso.

Le trajo el recuerdo de aquella niñita indefensa que se la pasaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-Tranquila, yo iré contigo-Susurro Ino acercándose a ella, poso una mano temblorosa en su espalda y con la otra abrió la puerta del automóvil. Sakura entro al taxi seguida por Ino.

Ninguna dijo nada en todo el camino de regreso a la casa de Sakura. La pelirrosa no dejaba de mirarse la mano, estaba intacta, no sentía dolor y ni siquiera estaba enrojecida, era como si no hubiera golpeado a nadie. Pero aquel golpe había sido tan brutal que debió de haberse al menos roto algún hueso o desgarrado algún musculo, pero ahí estaba… Sin ningún rasguño.

-Hemos llegado-Dijo el conductor parando el auto frente al complejo de departamentos.

-Gracias-Dijo Ino abriendo la puerta, pero Sakura la tomo del brazo.

-Ino, vuelve a tu casa… Yo quiero estar sola-Dijo la pelirosada.

Su mejor amiga negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo dejarte sola…

-Claro que sí. Llévela por favor al distrito _Takashimadaira_ en _Itabashi_, numero cuatrocientos siete.

El conductor asintió y Sakura se bajó del auto, mientras Ino la miraba confundida, la pelirrosa camino lentamente hasta entrar a su edificio. En realidad no deseaba estar en compañía de nadie, su cabeza estaba repleta de miles de voces que gritaban histéricas que demonios había sucedido.

-_Tal vez te estas volviendo loca_-Dijo una voz dentro de ella.

Ella suspiro, era lo más probable. Al entrar al elevador presiono el botón con el numero diecinueve y las puertas de este se cerraron. Mientras subía se preguntó una vez más mientras se miraba la mano ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido?

Había leído en varios libros que la adrenalina podía aumentar la fuerza hasta tres veces de lo normal, así que trato de calmarse convenciéndose de aquello. Había sufrido un ataque de adrenalina, un muy grande ataque de adrenalina que había lanzado a un chico dos veces más grande que ella unos siete metros de distancia, lo había desmayado y ella ni había sufrido ningún efecto colateral.

-_Deja de pensar en ello, cálmate, entra a casa sirvámonos una taza de té verde y durmamos un poco._

Sakura asintió saliendo del ascensor y se topó con Sasuke tocando la puerta de su departamento, se quedó de pie muy quieta mirando al pelinegro ahí de pie, sin embargo, las puertas del ascensor se cerraron haciendo un ruido que la delato y el pelinegro volteo a mirarla.

Tenía las mejillas rojas y un poco de _mascara_ recorría su rostro en forma de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Sasuke acercándose.

-Sí, gracias por preguntar-Dijo con voz cansina mientras lo rodeaba con pasos lentos-Hasta mañana-Dijo alzando una mano.

En realidad estaba temblando y su cabeza era un lio. Pero hacer aquello era lo único que su mente podía procesar.

Sasuke se volteo confundido y frunció el ceño. Él no iba a ser tratado de aquella manera por esa mujer que solo le daba lo que él quería, así que con un "Hmp" se volteo de nuevo y camino hasta la puerta de su departamento, por donde desapareció.

La pelirrosa cerró la puerta detrás de ella y puso agua a hervir después de dejar las llaves en una cómoda al lado de la puerta. Saco una taza blanca de su alacena y puso tres gotas de una medicina para dormir.

Dejo la tetera en el fuego y se dirigió a su habitación para quitarse aquel molesto vestido. Se deshizo de las zapatillas altas, del vestido y de la coleta que aumentaba su dolor de cabeza, también removió los aretes que adornaban sus orejas y de un collar que llevaba colgado en el cuello. Se sentó frente a su pequeño tocador y se vio el rostro, pálido con marcas negras a lo largo de sus mejillas.

-_Y pensar que nuestro vecino nos ha mirado con este horrible aspecto_.

-¿Podrías callarte y dejarme pensar en otra cosa que no sea Sasuke?-Se dijo a si misma tomándose el rostro entre las manos y mirando hacia el techo. Al descubrir que su voz interior guardaba silencio dio un suspiro y tomo algunas toallas húmedas de un cajón donde guardaba cremas y cepillos. Se quitó todo rastro de maquillaje y fue a lavarse el rostro con agua fresca.

Se secó el rostro y salió del baño a apagar el fuego de la estufa, ya que la tetera había comenzado a chillar. Mientras tomaba la tetera y servía el agua en la taza, miro por la ventana que se encontraba frente a ella.

Frunció el ceño y dejo la tetera a su lado lentamente. Justo en el edificio de enfrente, el cual era más bajo que el suyo, había una persona que se encontraba en el techo, de pie justo al borde.

Sakura abrió la ventana y saco la cabeza por ahí.

-¡Aléjese del borde!-Grito asustada, mentalizándose que debía de llamar a emergencias para que bajaran a esa persona de ahí.

Pero justo cuando termino de gritarle aquello, la persona desapareció en una nube de humo.

Sakura se quedó ahí unos momentos, el aire removía sus cabellos largos mientras buscaba con la mirada en el suelo si había alguna persona. La calle estaba solitaria, al igual que los techos de los lugares contiguos a ese. Era alrededor de la una de la mañana un viernes, así que todos estaban en clubes o bares embriagándose.

Ella trago duro y cerro la ventana. Tenía la sensación de que esa persona la había estado espiando desde hacía tiempo. Últimamente se sentía vigilada.

Cerró las cortinas de todas las ventanas y apago las luces.

Todo se estaba volviendo muy extraño, desde aquel sismo no había dejado de tener aquellos extraños sueños… Se sentía vigilada y ahora había golpeado a ese hombre con una fuerza descomunal.

Entro a su habitación y encendió la televisión.

-_La gente de Tokio, aún sigue algo conmocionada por el sismo de 5,6 grados Richter. Ha dejado a algunos heridos pero a ningún muerto. Los científicos están investigando por qué solo existen grietas en el parque Konoha. Algunos dicen que es porque ahí fue donde se originó el sismo, sin embargo, otros creen en otra explicación… _

Sakura dejo la taza de té a un lado de la cama y quito algunas sabanas para meterse dentro. Se acostó y volvió a tomar la taza mientras miraba le televisión.

-_Aquí podemos ver las grietas que rodean al parque…_-Decía la mujer mientras el camarógrafo grababa.

Era la repetición de las noticias del día, así que aún había sol y se podían apreciar las grietas. Formaban una especie de espiral. Pusieron al aire un video desde un helicóptero que dejo en evidencia la forma extraña que formaba aquella espiral.

A Sakura no le importó mucho, así que cogió el control y le cambio de canal, a las dos de la mañana no había muchas cosas que ver, todo se sumaba a pornografía y a películas algo viejas. Y mientras le cambiaba con el control remoto, su mente no dejaba de pensar en aquella escena.

Toda la gente mirándola asombrada, en silencio. Ino asustada.

Apago el televisor y se quedó sola en la oscuridad, se acomodó entre las sabanas para dormir y trato de relajarse, lo cual tardo una hora en suceder.

Sus ojos se sellaron y ella se hundió en un profundo sueño. A los cuantos minutos, se encontraba sentada en una cama, en una habitación que no era suya.

-¡Sakura Haruno! ¡Apúrate que se te hace tarde para despedir a Naruto!-Grito una voz mientras tocaba la puerta.

La pelirrosa miro la habitación en la que se encontraba. Era un poco más pequeña que su actual habitación, tenía muebles de madera, un espejo al lado de la puerta y una gran ventana que daba a un balcón. Se puso de pie algo confundida y se acercó lentamente hasta el espejo. Ahí estaba su fiel reflejo. Era ella.

Era Sakura Haruno, pero diferente. Su cabello estaba corto y usaba ropa extraña, un chaleco rojo, unos shorts de licra y una falda rosa, en sus pies llevaba puestas unas botas negras extrañas, nunca había visto aquel tipo de botas en su vida. Se tocó el rostro, todo se sentía real. Pero de hecho sentía que se veía más joven.

No era que en la vida real era vieja, pero en ese reflejo parecía una adolecente.

-Es un sueño… Nada es real-Susurro alejándose del espejo. De pronto volvieron a tocar la puerta.

-¡Sakura! ¡Apúrate!- Sakura se sobresaltó y termino topando con un mueble, de donde tiro un retrato. La pelirrosa se volteo rápidamente al escuchar el sonido del vidrio romperse y se dio cuenta de que había tirado un retrato, y ahora se encontraba boca abajo en el suelo. Ella se hinco lentamente y tomo el retrato.

Al voltearlo se sorprendió.

¿Ese era Sasuke? ¿SASUKE?

En la foto estaba Sasuke, ella, el chico rubio que se hacía llamar Naruto y un hombre con el cabello de color de la plata y la cara parcialmente escondida. Parecía que tenían unos doce o trece años, y todos llevaban unas bandas en la cabeza… Unas bandas con un extraño símbolo de una espiral.

Dejo el retrato en su lugar y se quitó lo que creía era una diadema, se dio cuenta que era una banda idéntica a la de ellos, solo que esa era de color roja.

Se volvió a poner la diadema y miro a la puerta. Debía de ir con el tal Naruto… Según aquella voz femenina que tocaba a su puerta cada cinco minutos, así que abrió la puerta lentamente y saco la cabeza para revisar que no hubiera nadie.

Todo estaba despejado.

Salió de aquella habitación y cerró la puerta lentamente para que no se escuchara. Camino con delicadeza por el pasillo hasta llegar a unas escaleras, asomo la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que había una mujer lavando los trastes. Estaba de espaldas así que solo podía ver que era rubia, de cabello corto y llevaba un largo vestido blanco, con unos círculos de color rojo.

La pelirrosa bajo las escaleras tan delicada y lentamente como le fue posible. Pero al llegar al último peldaño, alguien la abrazo por un lado y rio estrepitosamente.

-¡Como esta mi hermosa _kunoichi_!

Sakura dio un grito asustada y trato de soltarse.

-Tranquila Sakura, si soy yo, tu padre-Dijo riendo mientras la soltaba.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que el hombre tenía el cabello color lila en un extraño peinado que formaba una flor de cerezo. Aquello la dejo anonadada, ¿Quién en su sano juicio usaría aquel peinado? Y peor aún ¡Siendo un hombre de cuarenta y tantos años!

No cabía duda que era un sueño.

Luego llego la rubia que lavaba los trases.

-¡Ya se te hizo tarde por estar desvelándote!-Le regaño y la miro a los ojos enfadada. Era como verse a ella en rubio y más vieja.

Eso la confundido tanto, que se desmayó en ese instante.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, en su habitación real. Así que se relajó y lanzo un suspiro. Todo había sido un sueño, producto de su imaginación, de su mente, de su subconsciente.

Dio un bostezo y encendió el televisor. Era sábado.

Había de nuevo aquellos videos de helicópteros sobrevolando el parque para apreciar las grietas en forma de espiral que se habían formado. Sakura estaba a punto de cambiar el canal, pero algo atrajo su atención, la espiral se le había conocida de algún lugar, así que congelo la imagen en el televisor y rebobino lentamente el video, hasta que llego a un punto en que dejo ver con claridad aquella espiral.

Frunció lentamente el ceño mientras abría un poco la boca. Era el símbolo de las bandas en los chicos de las fotos, y en el de la banda roja que ella portaba en su sueño.

Dio un suspiro, al menos ya sabía de dónde venían aquellas bandas raras, como había visto el noticiero aquella noche y habían salido aquellas imágenes, se quedó con ese recuerdo y lo transformo en un sueño.

Se rio un poco y dio un suspiro. El subconsciente era maravilloso.

Sakura Haruno se estiro y le cambio al canal de música. Se levantó de la cama y la tendió rápidamente, saco un par de pantaloncillos de licra y una playera blanca que tenía unas grandes letras negras que decían "_Hard Candy!_"

Se dio una rápida ducha con agua fría y se tomó el cabello en un moño alto. Fue a la cocina y lleno una botella de agua, en una maleta color morada metió vendas, una pequeña toalla para el sudor, una playera limpia y una barrita energética. Colgó la maleta deportiva en su hombro y salió de su apartamento.

Sakura practicaba artes marciales varios días a la semana y los sábados por la mañana. Caminó algunas manzanas y llego al lugar donde entrenaba. Albergaba a los mejores de los mejores, el lugar tenía un pasillo bastante largo tapizado de trofeos, medallas y certificados, Sakura entrenaba ahí desde que era niña y era una de las que más variedad de artes marciales sabía, nunca se había cansado de aprender, pero su especialidad era el _kickboxing_.

Varias personas la saludaban mientras pasaba a su lado, hasta llegar a su lugar de entrenamiento.

-¡Vamos Neji! ¡Tienes que hacerlo más rápido!-Grito el entrenador.

Sakura dejo su maleta en una silla y comenzó a calentar mientras miraba como Neji Hyuga peleaba contra su entrenador. Daba una serie de patadas y golpes rápidos.

-¿Cómo va?-Pregunto Sakura a Ten-Ten quien miraba la batalla.

Ten-Ten era una chica de cabello marrón, casi siempre lo llevaba atado en unos moños altos al muy estilo chino. Ella se especializaba en la pelea con armas, pero también sabía varios estilos sin armas.

-Bien… Solo que ya vez como es el entrenador-Dijo suspirando.

La pelirrosa asintió y vio a Neji mirarse las manos de repente.

-¡Vamos no te quedes ahí parado! ¿Qué te sucede hoy?

El chico llamado Neji era bastante apuesto, aunque silencioso, llevaba el cabello largo y tenía unos ojos color perla para nada normales. Estar con él no la hacía sentir tan rara, ya que él también tenía algo extraño, sus ojos.

Algunas personas lo confundían con un ciego, pero eso era una anomalía genética en los ojos. El podía ver, pero por alguna extraña razón su pupila era del mismo color que su retina.

Neji frunció el ceño al ver que su entrenador lo estaba presionando demasiado y corrió hacia el con bastante fuerza, comenzó a pelear en un estilo que Sakura no pudo reconocer, pero que dejo a su entrenador tirado en el suelo.

-¡Neji!-Grito Ten-Ten levantándose del asiento donde se encontraba. La pelirrosa corrió a ver como se encontraba el hombre. Aun respiraba pero estaba inconsciente.

La pelirrosa miro a Neji Hyuga. Estaba ahí de pie volviendo a mirar sus manos y sus brazos, parecía anonadado.

-¿Neji, que sucedió? ¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto la pelirrosa hincada con la cabeza del entrenador en sus piernas.

El chico alto y de cabello marrón la miró. El dio dos pasos hacia atrás, trastabillo y cayó al suelo de sentón.

Parecía asustado, y Sakura casi pudo jurar que bajo todo aquel sudor en su rostro, las venas de las cienes le saltaban.

-¡Neji!-Volvió a gritar Ten-Ten corriendo hacia él.

Pero Neji alzo una mano y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no vengas…-Dijo sin mirarla. Luego se puso de pie y se fue a las duchas.

-Ten-Ten-Dijo Sakura atrayendo la atención de la chica-Llama a la enfermera.

Ella asintió lentamente y dio media vuelta, luego de unos segundos se fue.

La pelirrosa miro a su alrededor, era algo temprano para que hubiera gente, generalmente estaban solo ellos tres entrenando y al cabo de unas dos horas comenzaban a llegar los demás, así que no le sorprendió cuando se encontró sola en aquel lugar con el hombre inconsciente en su regazo.

Volvió su mirada hacia el entrenador personal de Neji, y se dio cuenta que en sus brazos tenía unas marcas rojizas. Como vasos sanguíneos rotos.

Rozo las yemas de los dedos sobre las marcas y frunció un poco el ceño. Eran círculos casi perfectos, no eran muchos, pero ¿Qué hacían ahí y como los habían provocado?


	3. Curiosity

**Hola! En serio mil disculpas, no he tenido nada, nada de tiempo de contestarles los reviews, pero los he leido por medio del celular. Hoy los contestare lo prometo! Es que mi tarea me ahoga :C Este capitulo no es tan largo, pero es que saldre a El Paso Tx y no tendre mucho tiempo para escribir y les quería dejar un pedasito de mi amor jaja...**

**Espero y les guste, espero sus reviews con sus valiosas opiniones!**

**Sht**

* * *

Sakura tenía la mente en otro lugar, como si no se encontrara ahí en realidad. Solo escuchaba conjeturas en su cabeza, conjeturas que no significaban nada porque todas eran improbables. Mientras golpeaba el saco con sus puños, pensaba en cómo había sido posible que Neji dejara las marcas en los brazos de su entrenador. No eran moretones, eran diferentes…

Dio un último golpe y se sentó en el suelo.

A su alrededor ya había más gente entrenando y se escuchaba el sonido de los gemidos de los demás al dar golpes fuertes, los jadeos, los puños impactarse con los sacos, las armas de Ten-Ten… todo mezclado era una sinfonía de gritos y golpes secos. Ella estaba acostumbrada a esos sonidos, pero aquel día los escuchaba lejanos, no los escuchaba como siempre, sentía que algo había cambiado.

Después de que se habían llevado al entrenador de Neji a enfermería, Sakura trato de hablar con él, para saber que sucedía. Pero el chico silencioso, no se encontraba por ningún lugar, así que supuso que se había ido a casa temprano. Ten-Ten también se veía algo alterada, golpeaba a un saco bastante pesado con una vara de color negra con la que practicaba _Bo-Justsu_, no la había visto detenerse en ningún momento para tomar agua o darse un respiro, y estaba roja del calor y el sudor le escurría por el cuello. La pelirrosa no había querido decirle nada, ni preguntarle si había visto a Neji, así que solo tomo sus cosas y fue a las duchas.

De camino a casa se dio cuenta que un perro callejero la seguía. Llevaba puesto un chalequito azul bastante lindo y una banda rodeaba su cabecita. A Sakura no le molestaban los perros, así que se dio media vuelta y trato de tocarlo, sin embargo, el animal salió corriendo.

La pelirrosa bufo y siguió su camino.

En su casa se dejó caer en el sillón que tenía en su pequeña sala comedor y miro el teléfono que tenía a su lado.

Tenía el número de Neji en una agenda, pero nunca lo había llamado para hablar sobre cosas triviales, solo le llamaba para saber la hora exacta de algún torneo o si tendrían entrenamiento en la mañana. Así que desechó la idea de llamarlo y dio un suspiro largo.

La Haruno se levantó del sillón y se dio cuenta que en su mesita de noche había un reloj, un reloj de plata que era de Sasuke. Su vecino.

Frunció un poco el ceño y lo tomo entre sus dedos.

La última vez que habían tenido sexo, había sido en ese sillón. Antes de si quiera recordarlo se levantó como resorte de ahí, y aunque practicara un deporte que pedía un equilibrio impresionante y una concentración máxima, se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo.

Siempre sería torpe por naturaleza.

Se quedó por unos momentos tirada en el suelo con cada de pocos amigos, pero al sentir el peso del reloj en su mano derecha recordó a Sasuke, y sin querer sintió un pesar intenso en el pecho.

¿Cómo había podido…? ¿Con que derecho el…?

Las preguntas se habían quedado en el aire, sin terminar y sin respuesta, porque en realidad la que había tenido bastante culpa había sido ella. Lo había dejado entrar a su vida como si nada, lo había dejado desnudarla con manos gentiles sin si quiera saber en que trabajaba, lo había dejado robarle besos y el aliento sin saber si era soltero. Ella lo había dejado mentirle porque nunca le exigió saber la verdad.

¿Cómo había sido posible que un simple hombre la llevara a cometer algo que iba en contra de todos y cada uno de sus principios?

-_Por esos hermosos ojos negros_-Respondió una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Sakura bufó. Eso no era del todo mentira, se había dejado seducir por su enfermiza belleza, la había encantado con su aroma y su manera burlona de sonreír.

Se sintió aún más estúpida al darse cuenta de ello. Se había dejado llevar solo por la belleza de un hombre que era un mentiroso y un completo extraño para ella.

-Pudo haber sido un maldito asesino en serie-De dijo a si misma mirando el reloj.

Volvió a suspirar. En realidad no había tenido mucho tiempo de pensar en Sasuke, su cabeza se la había pasado repleta de todo menos de él.

Escucho pasos en el pasillo del edificio e instintivamente volteo la cabeza hacía su puerta. Como aún seguía acostada, logro mirar el borde de las sandalias de alguien pararse frente a su puerta. Se sentó en el suelo confundida, esperando a que tocaran la puerta, pero eso nunca sucedió, en vez de eso, la persona que se encontraba a fuera pasó por debajo de la puerta un sobre.

Sakura se levantó de suelo lo más rápido que pudo y dejo el reloj de nuevo en la mesita de noche. Dio dos largas zancadas a la puerta y la abrió con fuerza. Pero había nadie a fuera.

Asomo la cabeza hacía ambos lados del pasillo, pero se encontraba desierto. ¿Cómo se había podido ir en menos de dos segundos? El elevador tardaba en llegar hasta su piso, así que no pudo correr. Además, ¿Por qué subir hasta su piso para dejarle la correspondencia en su puerta? Siempre la dejaban en los pequeños casilleros del vestíbulo. Nunca nadie subía a pasar las cartas por debajo de las puertas.

Volvió a entrar a su apartamento y cerró la puerta con candado, después se hinco y tomo el sobre. Dubitativa fue a sentarse en la barra y lo observo.

Parecía un sobre normal, cerrado, algo amarillento y tenía su nombre escrito.

Con algo de gentileza la abrió y saco una hoja doblada.

La carta estaba escrita con tinta y pincel, no era una carta normal escrita en pluma o a máquina. Estaba escrita a la antigua con tinta.

_Sakura Haruno:_

_Sé que tienes dudas sobre lo que ha estado pasando últimamente, y yo te puedo ayudar, porque se con exactitud lo que está sucediendo. Tengo respuesta para todas las preguntas que tienes y puedo ayudarte. _

_Te esperare a las ocho y media de la noche en el centro del parque Konoha._

_ Kakashi Hatake_

Sakura frunció el ceño y releyó la carta una vez más. La letra era clara, parecía que dominaba a la perfección el uso del pincel y la tinta antigua. Cerró la hoja y volvió a meterla dentro del sobre, la dejo sobre la barra y puso sobre ella un vaso.

-Kakashi Hatake-Susurro lentamente, sentía que había escuchado ese nombre alguna vez, pero no podía recordar de donde, ni a la persona en concreto-Kakashi… Hatake-Volvió a susurrar.

¿Dónde había escuchado aquel nombre?

Se levantó de la barra y camino decididamente hasta su habitación, donde encendió su laptop y se sentó frente a ella.

Muy bien, era hora de investigar un poco. Ya que no iba a ir con una persona que no conocía, y por lo que había leído, sabía que le estaban pasando cosas extrañas.

Rápidamente y casi ansiosa abrió el buscador e introdujo el nombre de Kakashi Hatake. Aparecían varios con el apellido Hatake, otros con el nombre de Kakashi, pero ninguno que se llamara en concreto Kakashi Hatake. La pelirrosa se frustro un poco, ya que el internet siempre le brindaba respuesta de lo que fuera, así que se quedó ahí por unos momentos, tratando de recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre.

-_Tal vez era algún catedrático de la universidad_…

La pelirrosa abrió una nueva pestaña y entro a la página de la Universidad de Tokio. Pero no encontró a ningún docente con ese nombre.

Chasqueo la lengua disgustada. Tenía el bendito nombre y no había nada sobre el en internet, tal vez le había dado un nombre falso…

Cerró la computadora y se estiro en la silla.

Alguien toco a su puerta.

La pelirrosa se levantó de la silla rápidamente y casi corrió a abrir la puerta. Tal vez, y solo tal vez era el tal Kakashi Hatake… Pero al abrirá con efusividad se encontró cara a cara con Sasuke.

Ella cambio su semblante acelerado por uno de malestar.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto alzando una ceja.

El pelinegro se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, luego dio un suspiro.

-Creo que olvide mi reloj aquí-Dijo apuntando dentro del apartamento de Sakura.

Ella se relajó un poco y asintió.

-Lo encontré hace unos momentos… Espera-Dijo alzando un dedo en señal de que tardaría un minuto en ir por el a su mesita de noche y volver. Así que entrecerró la puerta y camino algunos pasos hasta recoger el reloj, pero cuando se dio media vuelta se encontró con Sasuke recargado en su puerta cerrada.

Ella alzo una ceja y hecho un poco la cabeza para atrás mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Qué haces?

-Vamos… llevamos varios días sin esa taza de té-Dijo el con una sonrisa burlona. Esa sonrisa que la hacía flotar.

Se congelo por unos momentos y vio como Sasuke se movía lentamente hacía ella, con ese aire seductor que la volvía loca. Ese aire tan propio de un _playboy_ como Sasuke, su vecino.

Al estar a tan solo un metro de distancia, Sakura Haruno le tendió el reloj de plata, lo que desconcertó a Sasuke. El rostro de Sakura parecía enfadado.

-No estoy de humor para tus juegos Sasuke, ni ahora ni nunca-Dijo firme-Te dije claramente que cuando me dijeras quien eras podríamos hablar.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-Pregunto-¿Cuál es mi color favorito? ¿Mi bebida favorita?-Pregunto acercándose aún más a ella, tomando el reloj y metiéndolo en su bolsillo-Vamos…-Dijo burlón, tomando el rostro de Sakura con una mano y acariciándolo.

El tacto de su mano fue electrizante, casi da un respingo, extrañaba sus manos y sus dedos sobre su piel. Sin pensarlo mucho alzo su mano hasta su mejilla, donde Sasuke tenía su mano y poso la de ella sobre la de él.

-Lo único que tienes que saber es que te deseo-Dijo autoritariamente, bajando lentamente la mano hasta su barbilla, donde la tomo con dos dedos y la acerco hacía su rostro, luego la beso.

Su lengua danzo lentamente dentro de su boca, disfrutando su sabor, la tomo de la nunca y la apretó más hacía ella, para poder entrar más adentro de su boca y poder explorar. Pero Sakura lo empujo y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-¡Sasuke tienes novia!-Grito.

El pelinegro pareció no sorprenderse de ello, pero en realidad si lo había hecho.

-Sakura… Yo no tengo novia-Dijo Sasuke lentamente.

-Los vi en el parque el día del sismo-Dijo seria y rápidamente.

Sasuke mantuvo la calma y hecho un poco la cabeza para atrás.

-Es que la deje-Dijo como si le doliera. Sakura cambio su semblante serio por uno más relajado, el tono que había usado Sasuke la había hecho creerle.

-Lo siento…-Dijo sin saber que decir-Es solo que… yo no quiero ser el juego de nadie Sasuke… además no te conozco, muy apenas se tu nombre y cuántos años tienes, a veces me da la sensación de que ni siquiera somos amigos, de que si me vieras en algún otro lugar me ignorarías y…-Pero antes de que Sakura pudiera seguir, Sasuke la callo.

-Tranquila-Dijo con esa voz grave. La tomo entre sus brazos y le dio un abrazo protector, la podía cubrir con sus brazos y hacerla sentir tan, pero tan pequeña, tan insignificante e indefensa ante ese hombre tan imponente. Ella hundió su cara en el pecho de Sasuke y aspiro su aroma.

Con un beso apasionado y una sonrisa burlona, se la llevó al sillón y volvieron a tener sexo.

Los labios de Sakura ansiaban besar la piel de su vecino, y hundirse en su cuello. Así que calló su mente y su corazón, y se dejó llevar. No había parado en ningún momento, no se había detenido a pensar que aquello que le causaba tanto placer, era su perdición.

La pelirrosa se quedó dormida escuchando la lenta y pacifica respiración de Sasuke desnudo a su lado. Su cabeza estaba en su pecho y podía sentir como bajaba y subía con placidez, su piel era blanca como el marfil, y suave como la seda. Era tan mortífero, pero ella no lo sabía.

Había creído una vez más en palabras que nunca menciono. Aunque él no le pidió disculpas, aunque no le menciono su apellido, ella le creyó.

Sasuke en realidad no estaba dormido. Él nunca dormía cuando terminaba con ella, solo fingía estarlo para que ellas se durmieran y el pudiera salir de ahí sin que lo sintieran. Sakura era la que más rápido se quedaba dormida, y tenía el sueño tan pesado que jamás batallaba para zafarse de su agarre y poder irse de ahí. Cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Sakura se relajó por completo espero algunos minutos, luego comenzó a mover lentamente la cabeza de Sakura de su pecho para levantarse del sillón y cambiarse.

-Naruto…-Susurro Sakura entresueños.

Sasuke se quedó ahí, quieto. ¿Había…? ¿Acaso ella había mencionado el nombre de otro?

Frunció el ceño y la miro dormir. Ella también fruncía el ceño ligeramente, luego lo relajo y se volteo, dejándolo libre.

Sasuke se levantó del sillón y se puso ropa encima. Luego se dio media vuelta y volvió la mirada a la pelirrosa que dormida plácidamente dándole la espalda.

Su blanquecina piel resplandecía gracias a la luz que entraba por una de las ventanas. Su cabello se veía más claro y trazaba líneas amorfas a lo largo del sillón.

Solo se escuchaba el tic-tac del reloj y la lenta respiración de Sakura Haruno. Tomo su reloj y lo volvió a dejar en la mesita de noche, siempre es un buen anzuelo eso de "olvidar" cosas.

Camino hasta la entrada decidido a irse de ahí, cuando algo capto su atención. Un sobre amarillento en la barra de la cocina de Sakura.

Sasuke no era muy a fin a tomar cosas que no eran suyas. Sin embargo ese sobre ya lo había visto antes.

Volvió la mirada a Sakura, aún seguía dormida. Así que dio dos pasos hasta la barra y quito el vaso que había sobre él, la tomo entre sus manos y la leyó. Sus ojos se abrieron con violencia.

Él había recibido una carta con el mismo remitente "Kakashi Hatake" diciendo que él tenía respuesta a todas sus preguntas, y lo habían citado en el mismo lugar, el mismo día y a la misma hora que a su vecina.

¿Ella también estaba experimentando esas extrañas alucinaciones con serpientes?

Volvió a mirarla, pero ella seguía dormida, justo como antes. Volvió a dejar el sobre cómo estaba y se apresuró a salir de ahí.

Sakura despertó unas dos horas después, sola, como usualmente lo hacía. Se levantó del sillón y recogió su ropa esparcida en el suelo.

Aunque había ansiado tanto el momento de volver a tenerlo con ella, se sentía vacía, como si no hubiera significado nada haber estado el uno dentro del otro. La pelirrosa camino hasta la ducha y se bañó.

Siempre que despertaba, el recuerdo de ese tal Naruto inundaba su mente. Era una extraña sensación, solo recordaba un par de ojos azules y una sonrisa que le calentaba el corazón. Aunque lo no conociera, sentía extraño cuando lo mencionaban en los sueños, como una extraña ansiedad de salir corriendo y encontrarlo, los dedos de las manos le hormigueaban y se le secaba la boca. Nunca había experimentado aquello con ninguna persona. Y lo peor era que ni siquiera sabía quién era ese tal Naruto. Solo lo había visto en un sueño, y estaba medio muerto, sudoroso y con profundas ojeras.

Había experimentado un terrible sentimiento, como si una parte de ella se hubiese muerto, había sentido una opresión en el pecho tan profunda que la dejo sin aliento, y aun recordándolo bajo el chorro de agua caliente, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

Cerró las llaves del agua y se enredó en una toalla blanca.

Aun sentía esa ansiedad de solo recordar a alguien que en realidad no recordaba haber conocido nunca. Sentía que estaba enamorada de un chico que aparecía en sus sueños y que no recordaba haber conocido o visto.

-Naruto-Volvió a susurrar mientras se miraba en el espejo ligeramente empañado por el vapor del agua. Se cepillo el largo cabello y se puso crema en el rostro.

Aun no estaba segura si debía o no debía de ir con el hombre que le había escrito la carta. Tenía mucha curiosidad, quería saber que era lo que sucedía con ella y el porqué.

¿Pero qué tal si era un asesino?

-_Le partirás el cuello en dos_

Sonrió de medio lado. Claro que iría a averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Solo esperaba a que esta vez, la curiosidad no matara al gato.


	4. Clash of ancient ninjas(Resubido)

OH MY GOD! No me di cuenta que cuando subí el capítulo, se subió como vomito verbal o algo por el estilo… Hasta que alguien me aviso por medio de un review… Disculpen mucho el inconveniente.

Pero bueno… Espero que les guste el capítulo y que dejen reviews ya que en el capítulo pasado no dejaron muchos y creí que podría no haberles gustado tanto! :C

Bueno, a leer!

Se dejó el cabello suelto, pero se llevó una liga en la muñeca, por si veía las cosas ponerse un poco rudas, tomarse el cabello y poder pelear a gusto. Ten-Ten le había sugerido cortarse el cabello un poco, ya que le molestaba bastante al momento de pelear, pero Sakura siempre le había gustado llevar el cabello largo, no creía que en realidad se viese bien con el cabello corto. De esa manera dejaría a la vista su cara redonda y su enorme frente.

Antes de salir se dio cuenta que no llevaba el celular y que de hecho no lo había visto en todo el día. Así que cuando lo tomo pudo ver nada más y nada menos que quince llamadas perdidas de Ino Yamanaka, no tenía tiempo para hablar y además no quería hablar de la carta, ni mucho menos de cómo había caído rendida a los pies de su vecino, otra vez. Por lo que dejo el celular en casa y solo llevo con ella las llaves de la puerta y el sobre.

La pelirrosa siempre había sido una maniaca de la perfección, así que salió de su casa a las ocho en punto, para llegar ahí cinco minutos antes. Llevaba las uñas perfectamente pintadas de color rosa pálido, y las ropas limpias y planchadas. Que no le gustara mucho el _glamour_ no significaba que no era perfeccionista. Le gustaba aprenderse todo al pie de la letra y odiaba la ignorancia, o sea quedarse callada cuando alguien le preguntaba algo, así que estudiaba todo lo que podía, odiaba la suciedad y adoraba el olor a lavanda y jabón, sin embargo Ino siempre la corregía cuando se sentaba encorvada o no se vestía apropiadamente.

Recordar a Ino la hizo sentir un extraño dolor de estómago. Odiaba ignorarla y/o esconderle cosas… aunque esconderle cosas era lo más imposible del mundo y terminaba descubriéndola con solo mirarla al rostro.

El sol ya se había escondido y la luna blanca ya se encontraba en el cielo, pero el ambiente aún se sentía cálido.

Sakura detuvo el taxi justo frente al parque Konoha y se bajó de él después de pagar. Al darse la vuelta y mirar al parque, le pareció que se veía un poco sombrío y estuvo a punto de devolverse, pero algo no la dejo irse de ahí, algo la retuvo y la obligo a entrar al parque, su curiosidad.

Camino lenta, pero decididamente por el camino que la llevaría justo al centro el parque. El centro del parque era conocido por que había una gran piedra con nombres tallados, en realidad nunca nadie en Japón supo a quienes pertenecían, así que solo la dejaron ahí, teniendo miedo que fuera de mala suerte o que los dueños de esos nombres estuvieran muertos y se enfadaran al removerla.

La pelirrosa llego a la roca, sola. Había poca gente, muy poca gente, para ser sábado. Miro su reloj en la muñeca y vio que faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho con treinta. Dio un suspiro y miro al cielo, deseaba con todas sus ganas que aquello no fuera un truco, que fuera real y que el tal Kakashi Hatake le dijera que hacer para que todo parara y volviera a su vida normal. Sakura Haruno se miró las manos y pensó de nuevo en la noche anterior, había derribado a un hombre mucho más grande con ella y lo había alanzado tan lejos… ¿Eso sería también con lo que planeaba ayudarla? ¿Sería de verdad que aquello no había sido un ataque de adrenalina?

-¿Sakura?-Pregunto una voz grave, haciéndola sobresaltarse y voltear inmediatamente.

Era Sasuke.

-Hola-Dijo algo confundida-¿Paseando?-Pregunto.

El busco algo en sus bolsillos y lo alzo.

-Fui citado aquí-Dijo mientras Sakura casi le arrebataba el sobre.

_Sasuke Uchiha:_

_Si quieres entender todo lo que te está sucediendo, tengo todas las respuestas a tus preguntas. Puedo ayudarte. _

_Te veo en el centro del parque Konoha a las ocho y media, si te atreves…_

_Kakashi Hatake_

Era la misma letra, la misma tinta y el mismo punto. Pero la carta de Sasuke parecía más persuasiva, breve y hasta un poco agresiva.

-¿Uchiha?-Pregunto Sakura cayendo en cuenta de que el apellido de Sasuke se encontraba ahí, escrito por una persona que no lo conocía, o tal vez si…

Sasuke le quito la carta de las manos y la volvió a meter al bolsillo.

-No es de tu incumbencia-Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Ella se sintió algo mal. En realidad esperaba que asintiera con la cabeza y demás… Pero la había tratado tajante y bruscamente. Sakura saco su carta y la miro entre sus manos, luego volvió a mirar a Sasuke.

-¿Qué te ha pasado a ti?-Pregunto ella alzando una ceja.

Sasuke la miro con desprecio, cosa que Sakura sintió enseguida. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podía portarse de aquella manera con ella? ¡Hacía menos de dos horas habían tenido sexo!

-Déjalo así-Dijo alzando una mano restándole importancia-Supongo que no es algo de lo que quieras hablar…

El pelinegro por alguna razón, sintió que podía confiar en ella, y no es que pensara que podría decírselo a todo el mundo, si no que sintió como si ella en realidad se preocupaba por él.

-He tenido sueños con bolas de rayos-Dijo confundido mientras se miraba una mano-Y mis ojos…-Dijo en un susurro, llevándose ambas manos a los ojos-En realidad no sé si sea algo de mucha alarma… Pero siento que es extraño-Dijo atrayendo la atención de Sakura.

Sakura asintió lentamente.

-¡Tu!-Grito una voz a espaldas de Sasuke, la pelirrosa se asomó ya que Sasuke la tapaba por completo y se sorprendió. Era el rubio, el rubio Naruto.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y lo encaro.

-Quítame ese dedo de encima-Dijo enfadado por la atención que estaba atrayendo, el rubio bajo la mano lentamente, prestándole poca atención a Sasuke, para mirar a la pelirrosa que se encontraba detrás del pelinegro.

Sakura Haruno se quedó ahí, de pie congelada, mirando a Naruto con expresión sorprendida. Era el mismo rubio de sus sueños y el mismo rubio que había visto justo antes del sismo, el que llevaba aquel ramo de flores y esperaba a una chica. Esa sonrisa que le calentaba el corazón y esos profundos ojos de color azul que la hacían perderse… Ahí estaba el. Su presencia provoco que sus piernas temblaran un poco y un sudor frio apareció en su nuca.

El rubio miro a Sakura, la había visto en sus sueños miles de veces, desde que era un niño. Siempre la había creído su ángel guardián, al ser tan hermosa, de piel blanca y sonrisa encantadora, lo llamaba entre sueños con aquella voz angelical. Nunca decía nada más, solo su nombre y siempre que trataba de tocar su piel o sus cabellos rosados, ella se desvanecía.

-Sakura-Chan…-Susurro sorprendido, como si se le hubiera ido el aire de repente. La pelirrosa frunció lentamente el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

Sasuke los miro confundido. Ambos se miraban de una manera que no lograba comprender.

Naruto quería tocar el rostro de Sakura para saber si en realidad estaba ahí, si en realidad no lo estaba soñando, así que alzo la mano hasta el rostro de Sakura y justo antes de tocarlo, la pelirrosa lo tomo de la muñeca, en un agarre que lo hizo dar un gritito de dolor.

-¿Quién eres y porque sabes mi nombre?-Pregunto con los dientes apretados. Por dentro temblaba, pero por fuera se mostró enfadada. Sabía que él era el tal Naruto, pero una parte de ella quería pretender que no lo sabía. Que todo había sido una mala treta de su mente.

-¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki!-Grito conteniendo las lágrimas, nunca pensó que su "ángel guardián" le provocara tanto daño-¡No se cómo se tu nombre!

-¡No te creo!

-¡Te lo prometo que no Sakura-Chan!-Grito suplicante Naruto, quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

La pelirrosa lo soltó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Espero que nunca más trates de tocarme-Dijo cerrando los ojos y volteándose hacía otro lado.

Naruto se sobo la muñeca y volvió la mirada a Sakura. Sentía un extraño calor en su pecho y una sensación de cosquilleo en los dedos de las manos, tenía unas horribles ganas de abrasarla, como si la hubiera extrañado durante toda su vida.

-Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki-Dijo enérgicamente. Haciendo que Sasuke rodara los ojos mientras alzaba una ceja y que Sakura tragara duro.

-_Creo que después de todo no estás tan loca como crees…_-Dijo una voz en su cabeza.

-Supongo que tú ya sabes mi nombre-Dijo ella volviendo a mirarlo al rostro-Sakura Haruno.

El rubio le sonrió abiertamente y le mostro el pulgar.

-Mucho gusto, Sakura-Chan.

La pelirrosa bufo después de mirarlo por unos momentos.

Naruto Uzumaki… Aunque nunca hubiera escuchado su apellido, le sonó demasiado familiar.

-Tu…-volvió a decir Naruto mirando a Sasuke, quien lo miraba serio e imperturbable-Siento que te he visto en algún lugar…

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. En realidad el sentía algo de familiaridad con todo aquel asunto, aunque no conociera mucho a Sakura, no le había sorprendido en nada que hubiera reaccionado de aquella manera tan brusca con Naruto, y tampoco lo sorprendió que ese rubio fuera tan ruidoso, pero nunca lo había visto jamás. Sentía que lo conocía de algún lado, pero no recordaba haberlo visto de algún lugar.

-Yo no-Contesto secamente Sasuke Uchiha-Nunca te había visto en toda mi vida y ya me caes mal-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Tú también me caes mal a mí… Teme-Le dijo el rubio apuntándolo acusadoramente.

-Que infantil eres-Le dijo Sasuke de mala gana-Dobe-Soltó, luego se volteo hacia Sakura.

La pelirrosa miro por unos segundos a Sasuke y luego al rubio. Ambos eran idiotas.

-Bien… Ya que han terminado de pelear ¿A ti también te ha llegado la carta?-Pregunto Sakura a Naruto.

El rubio poso su mirada sobre ella, y la pelirrosa experimento otro terrible sentimiento de familiaridad.

-Sí. Firmada por Kakashi Hatake-Dijo buscando en los bolsillos de sus jeans degastados. Pero no encontró nada-Creo que… se me ha caído-Dijo rascándose la nuca de la cabeza.

-Que dobe…-Susurro Sasuke rodando los ojos, a lo que Naruto se volteo hacia el rápidamente enfadado.

-¡Cállate tu teme!

-Tu cállate, dobe-Le dijo Sasuke acercándose a él.

Naruto lo apunto con un dedo.

-Aléjate de mí, no sabes con quien te metes, te hare pedazos-Dijo Naruto enfadado, pero Sasuke quito el dedo en medio.

-No me das miedo, dobe.

-¡Basta los dos!-Grito Sakura apretando los puños-Parecen unos adolescentes-Dijo mirándolos alternadamente, luego poso ambas de sus manos en el pecho de los dos y los alejo lentamente el uno del otro-Dejen de pelear que todo el mundo nos ve extraño-Dijo mirando hacia ambos lados.

Naruto frunció un poco la nariz mientras miraba a Sasuke, y el pelinegro bajo la mano de la pelirrosa algo brusco y se dio media vuelta. Ella lo miro con dolor, no físico, sino emocional. Aquel día se estaba dando cuenta de que el verdadero Sasuke no era el Sasuke que ella siempre había imaginado.

El Sasuke sensual y hasta un poco risueño, se había esfumado en esa tarde. En quince minutos justamente.

Naruto miro la forma en la que Sakura veía a Sasuke, entre sorprendida y decepcionada. Pero no logro entender el porqué.

Ella sacudió un poco la cabeza y se volteo hacia él.

-¿Tienes un reloj? Estoy segura de que ya se le ha hecho tarde…

Naruto pestañeo varias veces, para luego reaccionar y alzar su muñeca, vio la hora. Sakura estaba en lo correcto.

-Ya se atrasó diez minutos.

Sakura suspiro.

-Espero que esto no sea una treta de alguien…-Dijo acercándose a la roca. El rubio la siguió.

Sakura lo miro de reojo. No podía creer que estuviera ahí. Aunque sus ropas se veían algo viejas, él estaba muy guapo. No acaparaba todas las vistas de las chicas como Sasuke, pero tenía lo suyo, algo que a Sakura le atraía, tal vez más de lo que Sasuke lo hacía.

-¿Vives por aquí?-Pregunto el rubio volteando el rostro hacia ella.

Ella lo sonrió un poco y ladeo la cabeza.

-Maso menos…-Contesto la pelirrosa-¿Y tú?

El rubio pareció retractarse de la pregunta y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Estudias algo?-Pregunto.

Sakura alzo una ceja.

-Si… Medicina ¿Tu?-Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

El rubio chasqueo la lengua.

-Debes de ser inteligente…-Dijo sonriéndole abiertamente.

Sakura se ruborizo y se volteo hacia otro lado. Aquel cumplido que siempre la hacía sentir superior, esta vez la hizo sentir… extraña.

-Pues claro-Dijo sin mirarlo, a lo que Naruto se rio. La pelirrosa volteo a ver a Sasuke, estaba algo alejado de ambos, tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y miraba hacia otro lado.

Le había sorprendido mucho la actitud de Sasuke, su vecino se había comportado de una manera bastante hostil y grosera… De pronto una duda ataco su cabeza, su apellido era Uchiha. Como el de las empresas Uchiha y su empleador… Itachi Uchiha se parecía a él en gran manera. No debía ser un genio para darse cuenta de que pertenecían a la misma familia…. Sin embargo su duda era porque, si podía vivir en un lugar veinte veces mejor que en el que vivía, decidió vivir justamente ahí, y porque se esmeró tanto para que ella no supiera su apellido.

-Tu… ¿Tienes algo con el amargado?-Pregunto Naruto mirándola, ya que se había quedado ensimismada mirando a Sasuke. Sin embargo, no lo veía tanto por su belleza, si no que trataba de discernir porque demonios nunca le había dicho su apellido, y el por qué se estaba portando como un completo imbécil, pero aunque ella no estaba pensando amorosamente mientras lo miraba, se ruborizo violentamente ante la pregunta de Naruto.

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-No, Sasuke y yo… Solo somos vecinos, vive frente a mi apartamento-Dijo casi tartamudeando.

Naruto volvió la mirada hacía Sasuke. El parecía el tipo de chico que traía rendidas a todas a sus pies, un total zopenco y un hijo de papi. Luego volvió la mirada a Sakura, quien se reía nerviosamente y se rascaba la nuca, tenía finta de tonta niña superficial, pero algo le decía que no era así.

-Me alegro de que no estés con un tipo como él.

Sakura dejo de rascarse la cabeza y sonreír, para mirarlo seriamente.

-¿Por qué?

El rubio sonrió.

-Creo que te mereces a alguien mejor-Dijo alentadoramente.

Sakura se volvió a ruborizar y se trató de taparse el rostro mirando al suelo y haciendo que su cabello cubriera sus costados. Sin embargo, la imagen de ella jadeando sobre Sasuke invadió su cabeza, claro que tenía algo con el Uchiha, pero no le diría abiertamente que eran solo "vecinos que tenían sexo cada que podían" y que en realidad la había sorprendido al ser tan imbécil. Trato de disipar el recuerdo en su mente y lo miro.

-Tu no me dijiste ni que estudias ni en donde trabajas-Dijo Sakura tratando de recuperarse-¿Acaso estas tratando de ocultarlo?-Pregunto alzando una ceja, haciendo una expresión que a Naruto le puso nervioso.

Era como si esa mujer pudiera ver entro de su ser.

-N… No es eso-Dijo rascándose la nuca-¡Oye! Deberíamos de mantenernos juntos con Sasuke-Teme, por si llega Kakashi Hatake.

-¿A quien le has dicho Teme?-Pregunto el pelinegro cruzado de brazos detrás de él.

Sakura se puso de pie.

-No vayan a empezar de nuevo-Dijo mirando a ambos alternadamente.

Sasuke bufo y rodo los ojos, mientras que Naruto se rio.

-Creo que el tal Kakashi, no vendrá-Dijo Sasuke-Ya van treinta y cinco minutos tarde, creo que nos han hecho una broma… Ya me voy, no pienso quedarme a seguir haciendo el tonto aquí.

La pelirrosa sabía que no había nada de broma en aquello, sabía que todo estaba conectado, y que se requería la presencia de los tres ahí, así que antes de que Sasuke se diera media vuelta, lo tomo el antebrazo suavemente y lo detuvo.

El pelinegro rápidamente volteo y miro a Sakura con una ceja alzada.

-No creo que sea una broma Sasuke-Kun… A mí también me han pasado cosas extrañas y quiero saber cómo detenerlas.

Sasuke se soltó de Sakura algo brusco, y se cruzó de brazos.

-Le doy cinco minutos para que llegue, si no, me largo de aquí.

-Gracias-Dijo ella.

Naruto miro a Sakura y se preguntó que "Cosas extrañas" le han pasado a ella.

La pelirrosa se tomó el cabello en una coleta alta y volteo hacia los lados. Sentía algo extraño, como una sensación de que algo la asechaba, de pronto le pareció como si solo quedaran ellos tres en el parque. El sonido de las hojas moverse por el aire se escuchó y los tres agudizaron el oído.

-¿Sienten eso?-Pregunto Sakura mirando hacía todos lados.

-Hmp-"Dijo" Sasuke asintiendo, mientras imitaba a Sakura. Naruto ya había comenzado a escuchar como jadeos.

-¿Qué es?-Pregunto Naruto mirando hacía todos lados.

Sakura no se podía qué era lo que sucedía, en realidad solo parecía viento, pero sentía que algo se movía entre los arboles tan rápidamente que no era capaz de visualizarlos por completo. Su cabello comenzó, de pronto, a molestarla en gran manera, aun estando atado en una coleta alta el aire lo movía tanto que le pegaba en el rostro y la obligaba a retirarlo repetidas veces.

Los tres escucharon un gruñido, y se sobresaltaron un poco. Sin querer, se toparon con sus espaldas y ahí se quedaron, mirando cada uno a su lado.

-¿Creen que sea un monstruo?-Pregunto Naruto.

Sasuke rodo los ojos.

-Eres tan infantil.

-Cállense-Dijo Sakura pidiendo silencio entre dientes.

Los sonidos se escucharon aún más fuertes y ella tomo una posición de defensa casi automáticamente, con el ceño fruncido Sasuke la imitó y Naruto simplemente estaba tratando de reconocer que era aquello que se movía tan rápidamente, cuando de pronto algo saltó de unos arbustos, haciendo que Naruto diera un brinco hacia atrás del sobresalto, con el cual cayó sobre Sakura y Sasuke tirándolos al suelo.

-¡Algo acaba de salir de los arbustos!-Grito apuntando a un pequeño bulto en el suelo que se movía lentamente hacia ellos, no podía ver que era exactamente ya que no había un poste de luz que le alumbrara esa parte del suelo. Pero sentía la adrenalina comenzar a trabajar.

Sasuke lo quitó de encima de ellos y se levantó.

-¡Eres un idiota!-Le grito Sasuke sin mirarlo, sus ojos no se despegaban de aquello que se movía hacia ellos entre las sombras.

Sakura se levantó también y le dio un coscorrón a Naruto.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!-Le grito importándole poco lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Sakura-Chan!-Chilló Naruto sobándose la cabeza.

Una sombra apareció al lado del bulto que se movía haciendo que los tres volvieran a tomar una posición de defensa.

-Pero si no han cambiado nada… No cabe duda-Dijo con una voz que a los tres les pareció tan, pero tan familiar que lentamente bajaron la guarda, era una combinación de aburrimiento y seriedad.

-¿Usted es Kakashi Hatake?-Pregunto Sakura, a Naruto le pareció escucharla más suave, como su le hablara a un ser querido, gentil y respetuosamente.

-Así es-Dijo saliendo a la luz.

A Sakura se le erizo la piel, al verlo ahí de pie. A su cabeza le llego la memoria de su sueño, Sasuke, ella y Naruto… Y con esa persona de cabello plateado detrás de ellos… Kakashi Hatake…

La pelirrosa alzo la mano y lo apunto.

-Usted… estaba en la foto-Dijo casi sin aliento-Con esa misma banda, y…-Pero no termino la oración ya que su mirada enfoco al pequeño perro _pug_ que se encontraba a su lado. Era el mismo perro que la había estado siguiendo camino a casa.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Foto?-Pregunto Naruto mirándola de soslayo.

Kakashi se acercó a ellos con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada de curiosidad divertida.

-Olvídalo-Dijo secamente-¿Quién es usted y que sabe de nosotros?-Pregunto Sakura un poco hostil.

-Tranquila-Dijo riendo un poco-Soy Kakashi Hatake, yo fui su sensei cuando vivíamos en _Konohagakure_, y aunque se escuche mal, se casi todo sobre ustedes-Dijo rascándose la nuca.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia Sakura y la jalo hacía atrás. El tipo era raro

-¿Qué quiere con nosotros? ¿Qué es _Konohagakure_?-Pregunto Naruto apuntándolo descortésmente.

Kakashi los miro a los tres por unos momentos, los había extrañado tanto… Y aunque Sasuke y Naruto parecían no tener idea de quien era, Sakura había mencionado la foto, la cual por su puesto supuso que era la foto del viejo equipo siete. Algo en la mirada de la pelirrosa lo hacía creer que ya lo conocía, que ya lo había visto antes.

-No sé cómo les vaya a sonar esto… Tomando en cuenta que este mundo no tiene mucha acción, hasta me parece aburrido de tan perfecto que es-Dijo alzando las manos y poniéndolas en su nuca-Todo aquí es tranquilo… Dentro de lo que cabe y no tiene absolutamente nada de fantástico. Todo tiene una explicación "lógica y científica"-Cuando dijo aquello ultimo miro a Sakura.

Ella frunció el ceño un poco.

-¿Le parece tranquilo? ¿De verdad?-Pregunto ella-Hay millones de personas que mueren o desaparecen a diario, existen los pedófilos y violadores, hay guerras entre los países occidentales y los orientales, existen miles de enfermedades mortales que aún no tienen cura y los desastres naturales han ido incrementando, gracias al maldito calentamiento global. ¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo? ¿En un maldito submarino en el atlántico sur?-Pregunto Sakura enfadada.

Kakashi sonrió de medio lado. Si parecía Sakura Haruno.

-Del tiempo de que ustedes vienen esto es gloria-Dijo Kakashi, haciendo que los tres fruncieran el ceño.

¿De qué tiempo venían exactamente?

-Verán, ustedes no pertenecen a este tiempo del todo, solo una pequeñísima parte de ustedes. Su ADN es de hace muchísimos años atrás, de un mundo completamente diferente a este… Ustedes pertenecen al mundo ninja.

Naruto comenzó a reírse.

-¿Ninja?-Pregunto entre risas-Eso es una completa tontería-Dijo apuntándolo de nuevo-Creo que Sasuke-Teme tenía razón y nos han tratado de hacer una broma.

-Hmp.

Kakashi sintió un extraño deseo de darles a los tres en la cabeza con una roca.

-Tu-Alzo la cabeza a Sakura-¿Cómo esta aquel pervertido del club nocturno?-Pregunto haciendo que Sakura se irguiera y suavizara el rostro.

-¿Cuál…?

-Ya sabes…-Dijo sonriendo de medio lado-Al que noqueaste.

Sakura trago duro, Naruto y Sasuke la miraban entre confundidos y sorprendidos.

-No es como si no supiera hacerlo-Dijo cruzándose de brazos-Soy campeona nacional de artes marciales-Dijo sonando algo presumida.

Naruto alzo la ceja y volteo a ver a Kakashi.

-Pero no creo que le hayas ganado a tu competencia lanzándola a más de diez metros de un solo puñetazo y dejado inconsciente durante dos días enteros.

Naruto se volvió a voltear hacia ella con la expresión desencajada y Sakura volteo a mirar a Kakashi desafiante.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?

-Ya se los dije, yo se casi todo de ustedes… Se sobre tus ojos Sasuke, se sobre tu demonio Naruto… Lo sé porque yo los conozco desde hace más de dos millones de años.

Naruto se tocó el estómago sin querer, y ahora Sasuke estaba completamente seguro de que no era una broma.

Ahora que tenía la atención de los tres comenzó a hablar.

-Ustedes son la reencarnación de viejos ninjas que lucharon contra el vengador Madara Uchiha-Dijo mirando a Sasuke-Él era el mejor de los mejores, pero su mente estaba torcida en la vana idea de crear un mundo lleno de "paz y amor" por medio de una guerra mundial ninja que terminara con la destrucción total de todo persona capaz de usar _chakra_. Haciéndolo a él… El completo y absoluto regidor de la tierra.

-¿Cuál es el punto de matar a todos? ¿A quién gobernaría?-Pregunto Sakura.

-A los que no fueran capaces de usar su _chakra_.

-_¿Chakra_? ¿La fuerza interior?-Pregunto Naruto a punto de carcajearse de nuevo.

-Es la energía vital de todo ninja-Dijo Kakashi sonando algo brusco, haciendo que Naruto dejara de poner cara de chiste-Es como una mezcla de energía física y energía espiritual, que solo se adquiere con ejercicio y experiencia.

Aquellas palabras a Sakura le parecieron conocidas. Cada célula de su piel le decía que ella conocía sobre eso, como si lo hubiera estudiado hace mucho tiempo y casi no recordara ya las palabras exactas, pero sabía de qué se trataba.

-Es como un sistema circulatorio…-Susurró recordando levente sobre el tema, a su cabeza le vino la imagen de una persona con un sistema circulatorio, y el _chakra_ de color azul fluyendo a través, acaparo la atención del Hatake en menos de un segundo. Era increíble todo aquello, todo estaba sucediendo como se había predicho.

-Entonces está suponiendo que la fuerza que utilice para derribar al idiota, ¿La saque de mi _chakra_?-Pregunto dubitativa tomándose de la barbilla.

-No lo supongo, estoy confirmando que la sacaste de ahí. Tu Sakura, tienes muchísimo _chakra _en tu interior, eres la que mejor controla el _chakra_, antes de la guerra llevabas más de dos años almacenando _chakra _en tu interior para poder utilizar "El sello de fuerza blanco"… Del mundo del que provenimos, tú eras la mejor ninja médico, superando ya a nuestra Hokage y tu mentora, Tsunade.

Cuando Kakashi pronuncio aquel nombre a Sakura le vino a la mente la imagen de la rubia que había visto en su sueño.

-¿Estudias medicina, no?-Pregunto Naruto a Sakura, ella lo miro y asintió.

-Es normal que aquí hagan cosas parecidas a las de su mundo… Siempre serán sus intereses después de todo.

Kakashi Hatake hablaba con la voz seria, y hasta cansina. Como si todo fuera normal y como si lo hubiera repetido muchas veces con anterioridad, mostraba una capacidad excelente para usar palabras. Sakura rápidamente lo catalogo como una persona sumamente inteligente.

-Lo derribaste, gracias a tu fuerza descomunal, tu puedes partir el suelo en dos y muchas cosas más-Dijo moviendo la mano cansinamente.

-¿Y yo que? ¡Dígame a mí que cosas hacía en su mundo ninja!-Grito Naruto dando pequeños saltitos.

Sasuke rodo los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-Tu-Dijo Kakashi acercándose a el-Tu eres muy complicado de explicar Naruto, pero lo resumiré en que eres el héroe de _Konohagakure _y posees al _Kyubii_.

-Al demonio-Dijo frunciendo el ceño-Así se llama, _Kyubbi._

_-_No. Solo le dicen asi por la cantidad de colas que tiene.

-Nueve.

Kakashi asintió, luego volteo a ver a Sasuke, quien lo miraba con indiferencia.

-Y tú eres el… Vengador-Dijo metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos-Los del clan Uchiha tienen unos poderosos ojos, ellos son capaces de despertar un poder extraordinario llamado _Sharingan_.

Sasuke frunció levemente el ceño. Se la había pasado pensando en aquella palabra desde el sismo, le rondaba la cabeza todo el día, al igual que otras palabras extrañas como _Chidori _ y _Orochimaru_. No sabía que eran o que cosas pertenecían, pero eran tan extrañas, no se había atrevido a pronunciarlas, pero no se despegaban de su mente.

-Yo no voy a esconder lo que en realidad eras, Sasuke Uchiha. Tú fuiste mi alumno junto con Sakura y Naruto, fuiste el integrante con las mejores habilidades ninja, un perfeccionista empedernido y también fuiste un tonto-Aquello ultimo hizo que Sasuke frunciera aún más el ceño-Tomaste todas las decisiones equivocadas, y recorriste un largo camino de amargura y soledad, todo gracias a tu odio.

Sasuke no estaba enojado, estaba anonadado.

-Todo tu clan fue asesinado, por tu hermano-Dijo suspirando-Y tú buscaste el poder con personas equivocadas para vengar a tu familia, abandonaste a tus mejores amigos-Dijo señalando a Sakura y a Naruto, quienes estaban medio boquiabiertos-Abandonaste a tu aldea, y tu oportunidad de ser mejor persona, lo dejaste todo por tu odio y rencor hacia tu hermano Itachi.

Sasuke abrió un poco la boca, pero no para hablar, estaba muy sorprendido.

-¿Éramos mejores amigos?-Pregunto Naruto hastiado.

Sakura alzo una mano y le dio otro coscorrón.

-Cállate-Le dijo entre dientes.

La pelirrosa volteo a ver a Sasuke rápidamente y vio su expresión desencajada. No decía nada, pero no parecía sorprendido, más bien parecía como si lo hubieran descubierto.

-Sasuke, hoy tienes la oportunidad de quedarte con nosotros-Dijo Kakashi con todo paternal-Ese camino que quieres tomar no está nada bien, no es para ti, tu puedes hacer grandes cosas siguiendo este camino.

Naruto frunció levemente el ceño mientras miraba aquella conversación que parecía que solo Kakashi mantenía. No era que lo odiara, pero sentía que algo estaba mal con Sasuke, y le dio tristeza saber que toda su familia fue asesinada por su hermano. Él tampoco tenía familia, así que trato de comprenderlo un poco.

-¡Sasuke-Teme!-Grito Naruto alzando el pulgar-¡Todo va a estar bien!


	5. Evil

**Disculpen la tardanza! Pero es que la universidad me ha tenido aprisionada entre exámenes, tareas y trabajos D: El capitulo es corto... Pero de verdad que no tengo tiempo ni de respirar... En realidad no se como es que sigo viva.. jaja**

**Disculpeenme! Espero reviews, hoy respondo los anteriores. GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Todo era abrumador. Kakashi Hatake solo hablaba de cosas que eran tan conocidas pero a la vez tan desconocidos para los tres jóvenes frente a él. Sakura mantenía ambas manos en forma de puño bien pegadas al centro de su pecho, Sasuke las manos en los bolsillos y Naruto la cabeza ladeada. Los tres escuchaban cada palabra que salía de los labios de Kakashi. Hasta que Sakura lo interrumpió.

-Entonces…-Comenzó a hablar Sakura-Tú eras nuestro _"sensei"_, nosotros éramos ninjas de Konoha-Dijo apuntando a Naruto, y luego a si misma-Sasuke-Kun era un renegado y hubo una guerra porque _Madara_ quería desaparecer el mundo ninja-Dijo Sakura recapitulando.

-Una guerra que Madara gano-Dijo Sasuke, atrayendo la atención de todos-¿No es así Kakashi? Si no porque nos hubiera buscado…

El peliplateado asintió lentamente.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Naruto casi gritando, mientras que el perro lo miraba impasible, sentado al lado de Kakashi.

-Así es chico-Habló el perro haciendo Sakura abriera la boca sorprendida y Naruto diera dos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿El perro habló? ¿O me estoy volviendo loco?-Pregunto Naruto a Kakashi.

-Se llama Pakkun, es un perro ninja-Explico Kakashi.

Sakura se comenzaba a preguntar si estaba dormida y soñando, ya que últimamente tenía los sueños más extraños, que ahora le parecían más recuerdos de su vida pasada que solo sueños vividos.

-Bueno, podemos resolver lo del perro después-Dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto ponerse pálido-Explícanos lo de la guerra…-Habló la pelirosada calvando su verde mirada en los ojos cansados de Kakashi.

-La gran alianza Shinobi perdió la guerra-Dijo después de dar un suspiro-Madara logro hacer que Sasuke y Naruto cayeran, y tu mantuviste a Naruto con un vida durante varios minutos. Pero no fue suficiente-Dijo Kakashi bajando la cabeza, las memorias que empapaban su cabeza lo llenaban de una melancolía tan inmensa.

Sakura sintió una punzada en su pecho y presiono ambas manos sobre él.

-¿Qué paso conmigo?-Pregunto ella tragando duro-¿Y con toda la alianza?

Kakashi la miro durante unos segundos directamente a los ojos, con una mirada cargada de dolor y de sentimientos revueltos que Sakura no pudo discernir uno por uno. Pero supuso que ella también había muerto junto con los demás guerreros shinobi, así que bajo la mirada y carraspeo. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, y un nudo en la garganta que le impedía llorar.

-¿Qué somos?-Pregunto Sakura. Sasuke la miro de reojo, parecía bastante consternada por lo que Kakashi había dicho. El sentía algo extraño, coraje, por no haber podido soportar la guerra y por haber muerto en el intento, pero Sakura parecía estar en shock. Naruto estaba asustado, pero no decía nada.

-Reencarnaciones. Son los mismos del pasado, adaptados a este mundo lleno de inmundicia y sin chiste alguno. Puedo decir con certeza que ustedes han tenido vidas casi iguales a las que tuvieron en su época madre, podrían hasta tener los mismos lazos con las personas que conocieron hace millones de años.

-Espera-Dijo Naruto-¿Hay más como nosotros?

Los tres pusieron completa atención en Kakashi. El peliplateado miro los rostros de sus antiguos alumnos y suspiro cerrando los ojos, luego asintió.

-Hay varios clanes… Además del Uchiha, como el Nara, el Hyuga, el Akimichi y el Yamanaka.

-Espera-Ahora dijo Sakura-¿Yamanaka? ¿Hyuga? ¿Cómo Ino Yamanaka y Neji Hyuga?-Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

Kakashi iba a hablar cuando Naruto lo interrumpió.

-¡Mi novia se llama Hinata Hyuga!-Casi grito Naruto. Haciendo que Sakura se sobresaltara y lo mirara inmediatamente.

Kakashi miro a Sakura, aquello fue la cereza del pastel para el día de Sakura Haruno así que sorpresivamente se desmayó.

Sasuke la alcanzo a tomar antes de que tocara el suelo, y todos se quedaron mirando a la chica desmayada.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Naruto-¿Qué le paso?-Pregunto hincándose al lado de Sasuke.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros y Kakashi solo los miro. Eran parecidos, muy parecidos, pero a la vez diferentes, tal vez era porque no habían crecido en un mundo ninja que los endureciera con el tiempo, los tres eran demasiado blandos, y por lo que veía se dejaban llevar mucho por sus sentimientos. Eso no debía ser, debía entrenarlos.

Sakura se encontraba en otro lado, corriendo en un campo de batalla. La tierra estaba removida del suelo y corría al lado de Neji Hyuga.

-¡Hinata está por allá!-Grito apuntando a un bulto a lo lejos en el suelo.

La pelirrosa corrió a alta velocidad al lado del chico, con el olor a tierra inundando sus fosas nasales, y con la sensación de un malestar en el estómago. Podría vomitar en cualquier instante, había visto como Naruto era fuertemente golpeado hacía unos instantes.

Al llegar al cuerpo de la chica, rápidamente posiciono ambas manos en su pecho y comenzó a curarla, si no moriría.

Entonces recordó algo aún más nauseabundo.

-_A Hinata le gusta Naruto_.

Su cabeza se llenó de miles de especulaciones sin sentido, pero las callo casi al instante, debía concentrarse en salvarla, no podía mezclar sentimientos, eso no era de ninjas. Así que con Neji preocupado a su lado logro salvarla, la subieron a una camilla y se fue corriendo a su lado.

En ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, se dio cuenta que si algún día llegaba a perder a Naruto, se volvería loca.

-¿Esta respirando? ¿Qué tal si se murió?-Preguntaba Naruto mirándola desde varios ángulos.

-Está respirando teme-Dijo Sasuke tomando su muñeca y revisando el pulso-Solo se desmayó.

Kakashi se acercó a ellos, y Pakkun desapareció en una nube de humo, haciendo un sonido sordo que hizo que Sakura se sobresaltara. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con el rostro inexpresivo de Sasuke mirándola, al igual que el de un asustado Naruto y un despistado Kakashi.

Se sentó en el suelo rápidamente y se tomó de la cabeza.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa…-Dijo levantándose del suelo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se levantó para tomarla de la muñeca y voltearla bruscamente.

-Yo también quiero saber lo que sucede, no es justo que por tus tonterías me vaya a quedar sin la verdad de las cosas-Dijo mirándola fríamente a los ojos.

Sakura abrió ligeramente la boca, signo de sorpresa.

-No hay necesidad de ponerse bruscos-Dijo Kakashi soltando el agarre de Sasuke.

La pelirrosa se tomó de la muñeca y se sobo el lugar dolorido. Observo en silencio el rostro de Sasuke mirarla con desprecio, como si valiera mucho menos que él y se preguntó si en realidad había sido tan grande el error de meterse en la cama con el sin saber absolutamente nada sobre él.

-Estas tirando tu oportunidad a la basura, Sasuke-Dijo Kakashi mirando al pelinegro, este lo miro y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué oportunidad? ¿La de estar con estos dos buenos para nada?-Se rio y se cruzó de brazos-Solo quiero saber la verdad y como controlar lo que sucede. Después no quiero saber nada de ninguno.

Sakura vio su respuesta ahí, justo en ese instante. Si, había sido un gran error el no cuidar su dignidad, el no respetarse a sí misma. Sin embargo, no podía odiarlo, algo en su mirada le pedía gentilmente que se quedara.

-¡Oye! ¡Dije que te ayudaría, no seas grosero!-Grito Naruto apuntándolo infantilmente.

-Ya basta los dos-Dijo Sakura entre dientes-Si Sasuke-Kun quiere escuchar el final de todo esto, me quedare-Dijo mirándolo, mientras que el seguía mirando a Kakashi.

Naruto dirigió una mirada de interrogación a Sakura y volvió la mirada a Kakashi. Después de todo él también quería saberlo todo.

-Bien… Ya que todos están de acuerdo, ¿Qué más quieren saber?-Pregunto el peliplateado.

-¿Por qué nos buscaste?-Pregunto Sasuke-Sé que es porque estamos muertos… Pero no entiendo para qué.

-Cada cierto tiempo podemos crear un agujero que nos lleva al pasado…

-¿Quieres que peleemos de nuevo?-Pregunto Sakura.

Kakashi asintió.

-Yo los entrenare, y los ayudare a controlar el _chakra_… Yo haré todo lo que este en mis manos para hacer que esta vez ganen la guerra.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

-Es una locura-Dijo Sasuke, mientras Naruto asentía con una ceja alzada.

-Yo entrenare-Dijo Sakura, haciendo que ambos chicos la miraran como si fuera un bicho raro.

Después de que ambos chicos se reusaran y Kakashi les dijera que eran bienvenidos a entrenar cuando quisieran a un edificio al otro lado de la ciudad, Sakura se fue a su casa caminando. No le había importado despedirse de Naruto y no había lanzado una mirada a Sasuke Uchiha, quien se había ido por el lado opuesto.

Su mente estaba abrumada y llena de información que quería con todas sus fuerzas que fuese mentira, que fuera otro de sus extraños sueños y que se le pasara en un rato… Pero no, todo era bastante real, desde el perro que habla hasta la parte en la que esta muerta…

Se quedó de pie por unos segundos sobre la acera, mirando al suelo.

Había muerto al lado de sus camaradas en batalla. Apretó los parpados fuertemente y se tomó el rostro con las manos. No quería soñar, o mejor dicho, recordar su muerte.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea que se sentía morir, y no quería saberlo. Le aterrorizaba la idea de haber muerto a manos de aquel tipo llamado Madara Uchiha.

Quito las manos de su rostro y miro hacia al frente, la gente pasaba a su lado, algunos la miraban extraño por estar ahí sin moverse, otros ni siquiera la notaban, así que decidió comenzar a caminar otra vez. No escuchaba sus pasos, ni las voces de las personas, solo escuchaba las palabras de Kakashi repetir una y otra vez porque había comenzado a tener aquellas experiencias.

-_Obito Uchiha, era un aliado de Madara Uchiha, y también fue mi compañero de equipo cuando teníamos doce años. Naruto, lo hizo entrar en razón y antes de morir, logro enviar el alma de los once de Konoha y a algunos otros a un mundo diferente, con el fin de volver al mundo shinobi y terminar con Madara… quien aún no ha muerto. El sigue manipulando este mundo, y seguirá haciéndolo hasta que alguien lo venza. El mundo actual está bajo un genjustu infinito… Pero Obito logro encontrar un punto débil, ustedes, él dijo que en el día más caluroso, los nacidos en el año del mono, serían despertados para encarar su destino._

-_¿Entonces él no sabe de nuestra existencia?_

-_No la sabía… Hasta hacía veintiún años, cuando nació Sasuke. Ahí se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, y comenzó a buscarlos a todos, pero aun no los encuentra. Hasta ahora estoy enterado de que solo sabe de la existencia de tres, Sasuke, Karin y Sakura. _

Sakura entro a su departamento y se quedó recargada en su puerta, mirando al techo.

-_¿Mi existencia? ¿Quién es Karin?_

_-Es… Mi novia._

Dio un largo suspiro y se encamino a la cocina para hacerse una sencilla cena: Cereal con leche. Sentía que si comía algo más pesado vomitaría hasta sus intestinos, el sentimiento nauseabundo de saber que está muerta, de saber que Sasuke Uchiha no era la persona que ella pensaba, el saber que Naruto está muy por fuera de su alcance y que aquello le importara, la tenían mareada. ¡Y peor aún! Madara Uchiha sabía su existencia.

_-Por eso es que los he estado vigilando, he mandado a algunos perros guardianes a que los sigan… Por si acaso a Madara se le ocurriera algo._

Dio un bocado al cereal y miro por la ventana por donde había visto a aquel hombre de pie al borde del edificio de en frente. No había nadie, y se preguntó si había sido Kakashi vigilándola o Madara pensando en cómo matarla.

Dejo el cereal a la mitad y se fue a dormir. No necesitaba pensar en ello, más bien se rehusaba a pensar en ello por más tiempo… Así que se puso un par de pantaloncillos cortos una playera gris y se acostó en la cama. Sin embargo no pudo conciliar el sueño tan rápido como deseaba… Su mente la daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto de Madara, tenía tanto miedo que de repente llegara y la asesinara mientras dormía que fue a poner una silla contra la puerta. Aseguro todas las ventanas y volvió a la cama. Pero seguía sin poder dormir.

La sonrisa de Naruto rondaba su cabeza y la mirada fría de Sasuke no se despegaba de su memoria.

Le dieron ganas de gritar.

-_Igual no puedes quedarte con ninguno… Tienen novias, mientras tú sigues siendo una solterona, y además de todo gruñona._

Sakura bufó ante su vocecilla interior y se remolineo en la cama frustrada. Dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos, obligándose a dormir.

-_Nunca pensé que la cuarta cola aparecería…_-Dijo un hombre de cabello marrón a su lado.

Se encontraba en un puente destrozado, justo por la mitad, y frente a ella se extendía un largo camino de árboles rotos. Aun se podía ver la tierra que volaba por los aires, como si algo hubiera aterrizado no muy lejos de ahí.

-_¿Cuarta cola?_-Pregunto Sakura en voz baja, supuso que estaba en un recuerdo del pasado, al ver la el símbolo en la frente del hombre… Capitán Yamato, ese nombre llego a su memoria y se sintió un poco aliviada, al menos no se sentiría tan pérdida… De pronto sintió un temblor bastante brusco y hacia al frente se vio como una gran cantidad de tierra era lanzada al cielo, como algo la hubiera golpeado con tanta fuerza que tuvo que levantarse, luego una onda de aire llego a impactarse contra ellos, llevando tierra y hojas de árboles. Se cubrió el rostro con los brazos y cerró los ojos para que la tierra no entrara, y se preguntó que era aquello que estaba sucediendo…

-_¿Aquello… fue Naruto?-_Pregunto teniendo una horrible corazonada.

El capitán Yamato la miro y volvió la mirada hacia al frente.

-_Sí._

Escucharon otro horrible estruendo y Sakura se sintió de pronto, con una angustia tan terrible que comenzó a sentir que la sangre se le iba del cuerpo y la boca se le ponía seca.

-_Capitán Yamato… Usted sabe algo de Naruto ¿No es así?_-Pregunto volteando a mirarlo, el capitán la miraba con lastima-_¡¿Qué es lo que le está sucediendo?!_

Él se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mirándola, escrutando su rostro, buscando una respuesta para darle, sin embargo, volvió la mirada hacia donde se suponía estaba Naruto.

-_Sakura, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte… Los altos cargos me eligieron a mí, para ser su capitán por esta exacta razón._

Sakura no supo cómo interpretar aquello. Pero decidió que no preguntaría más. Así que se quedó en silencio mirando hacía el bosque, donde probablemente Naruto se encontraba peleando con alguien más.

-_Parece que Sasori no vendrá…_-Dijo una voz detrás de ellos, así que inmediatamente voltearon y se dieron cuenta de que era un hombre de cabello plateado, usaba lentes y se aproximaba a ellos a paso lento.

-_Kabuto…_-Aquel nombre se le escapó de los labios, con enojo.

-_El disfraz que usaste fue perfecto… Así que alguien de tu grupo debió de haberlo visto muy de cerca, y como él era el único que sabía sobre este encuentro… Me imagino que ha de esta muerto_-Dijo dirigiéndose al capitán Yamato.

Sin embargo, a Sakura la invadió un recuerdo extraño. Un chico de cabello rojo, que parecía una marioneta, siendo atravesado por varios cuchillos diciendo: "_En diez días, vayan al puente del Cielo y la tierra, en la aldea oculta entre la Hierba a medio día… tengo un espía trabajando como uno de los subordinados de Orochimaru"_

-_Que Sasori se molestara en contarles sobre hoy, significa que reconoció su fuerza._

¿Sakura había derrotado a Sasori?

Lejanos recuerdos sobre su batalla contra miles de marionetas llegaban lentamente a su memoria, había luchado al lado de Chiyo-Sama, quien había muerto para darle vida al Kazekage de la aldea de la Arena. Gaara.

Recordar aquello la hizo feliz de algún modo. El tal Sasori había reconocido su fuerza, y por la manera en la que hablaba Kabuto de él, se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo era difícil de impresionar.

Recordó como la vieja Chiyo había utilizado un justu en ella. El justu especial de transferencia de vida, no murió por ello, porque no le dio toda su fuerza vital, murió luego cuando se la dio toda a Gaara, así reviviéndolo. Luego recordó sus palabras:_ "Usa este justu en alguien importante, no en una vieja como yo"_

Sakura despertó del sueño con el sonido de la alarma de su mesita de noche. Le hubiera gustado saber más…

Alzo el brazo y apago la alarma del reloj. Se estiro en la cama y se levantó. Era domingo, estaba soleado, los pájaros cantaban en su ventana y prometía ser un buen día, saco el celular de donde lo había dejado y se puso a leer los veinte mil mensajes de Ino. Todos eran lloriqueos de porque no le decía dónde estaba, que estaba preocupada y el ultimo, que iba a visitarla el domingo.

Hizo una mueca de cansancio y se lanzó a la cama, odiaba con todo su corazón que Ino fuera tan insistente, en realidad ella no quería hablar con la rubia ni con nadie, no estaba de ánimos para contarle a su mejor amiga que era la reencarnación de una chica que poseía una fuerza descomunal y que había muerto de una manera que desconocía.

Luego algo le vino a la mente. Kakashi había mencionado varios clanes que habían reencarnado y el Yamanaka había sido uno de ellos… Así que pensándolo bien, si deseaba verla.

Corrió a la ducha y trato de lavar su cuerpo con la mayor rapidez posible, se puso una blusa de tirantes de color amarilla y un par de shorts azules. Iba a comenzar a hacerse un desayuno cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta.

-Debe de ser Ino-Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Así que volvió a cerrar el refrigerador y camino a paso lento en sus sandalias hasta la puerta.

-Perdóname por no haberte llamado pero…-Antes de que pudiera terminar la disculpa que había practicado toda la mañana alguien le tapó la boca con una mano y la empujo con fuerza dentro del departamento. No era Ino.

Trato de gritar pero su boca estaba sellada por completo por la mano de un hombre de cabello negro y piel blanca, sin poder siquiera defenderse se perdió en un par de ojos color rojo sangre y cayo inconsciente.


End file.
